dragon prince of the wizarding world - hiatus
by kizouku Monkey D Luffy
Summary: what if during the dragon war when dragon slayers were created and the plan for the eclipse gate was formed a back up plan was made and four dragons found themselves bound to lacrima and sent to the future only for something to go wrong and they end up in the harry potter world, rated M for language and future scenes
1. Chapter 1

AN: Welcome to the dragon prince of the wizarding world's first chapter. the first and second chapter are more summaries of the biggest changes within the first and second year and the third chapter will be where the story itself takes truly starts.

also this is my one and only disclaimer, i do not own harry potter or fairy tail

now, ONTO THE FANFICTION.

* * *

Chapter one: the beginning

30th December 1991

Harry smiled as he walked through the forbidden section while wearing his invisibility cloak, he finally had a way to get in and study whatever he wanted. Harry's smile faded, he had hidden who he was the moment he arrived, it was easier to hide in plain sight than in a place you seem to stand out in.

A brief flicker of red caused Harry to freeze, hesitating for a moment Harry threw caution to the wind and walked over to the shelf which held the ruby red book, as Harry's hand brushed over the book a dull pulse was released moments before he removed it from the shelf.

Harry looked at the cover of the book, on it was a tribal looking dragon with its wings spread out covering the book cover, Harry's fingers brushed against the underside of the cover before opening the book only to let out a gasp as the book shattered to reveal four small jewels

A burning red jewel, a calm blue jewel, a serene white jewel and a volcanic brown jewel, before Harry could freak out about the destroyed book and the four odd remnants said remnants slowly began to sink into his skin before they disappeared into his hand.

Harry shuddered as he felt his magic skyrocket for a moment before it returned to normal unaware of the path he would now walk.

Inside Harry's soulscape

The four jewels that moments ago were in Harry's hand materialized inside his soulscape before they began to twist, turn and expand until instead of four small stones there were four massive dragons. The first dragon had dark red scales and it looked like magma flowed in-between the space of each scale and silver eyes, the second dragon was covered in soft blue scales which were constantly shifting and changing between different shades of blue and a trident on the end of its tail along with purple eyes.

The third dragon was white and covered in feather like scales and had green eyes and the fourth and final dragon was a tall brown dragon whose scales looked as if they were carved from stone and had a small mountain sitting upon its back its own eyes a deep grey.

"it seems we have finally found a host" the red dragon spoke as his wings stretched out before folding back up.

"evidently Pyros" the blue dragon snapped as she closed her eyes

"calm yourself Minerva" the white dragon said softly causing the brown dragon to chuckle as he laid down causing the soulscape to shake slightly

"indeed, Venus is correct" the final dragon spoke causing Pyros to huff

"coming from the laziest here Quake" Pyros snapped as he waited for the soulscape to change from its vast white expanse that it currently was into their four respective soulscape, his mountains, Minerva's ocean, Venus's forests and Quakes desert.

"silence yourself _prince_ " Minerva snapped at Pyros causing the fire dragon to growl as a black smoke began to leak from his mouth

"ENOUGH" Venus roared as her magic swirled around the causing wind to generate "cease your bickering, we share this host we will have to get used to each other" Venus growled out before laying down the remaining two dragons following suit

With Harry

A brief wave of panic flowed through Harry as he noted that the gems were gone before quickly throwing the cloak around his shoulder and pulling up the make shift hood pleased that it still allowed him to become invisible before fleeing the library and heading towards Gryffindor tower unaware of the changes that were happening to his body

Harry scratched his ear as several odd sounds invaded his hearing before fading, half way between the library and the Gryffindor tower Harry had to cover his mouth as he let out a few coughs before waving it off as something in the air, Harry give the password to the Gryffindor common room as he arrived at the portrait of the fat lady only to nearly gag as hundreds of different smells bombarded him causing him to cover his nose and mouth as he quickly fled back to his room

Minutes later Harry laid down and removed his glasses unaware that come morning he would never need them again, within moments Harry drifted into the realm of Morpheus

Harry's soulscape

Venus growled as she walked through her forest, there was something here, something dark, something foreign. A few minutes later she found it in a clearing a single large black tree that seemed to be killing off the trees around it to make itself grow larger.

With a growl of anger as she recognised what this tree was Venus took a deep breath before releasing a monstrous breath attack comprised of violent winds destroying the foreign soul and huffing in satisfaction at the scream of pain before the clearing began to heal and normal trees began to sprout

Same time Dumbledore's office

A sleeping Dumbledore was unaware as several spinning, puffing and floating baubles suddenly stopped as they fell to the ground.

Same time the hall of prophecy

In the hall of prophecy two orbs reacted the first was an orb which glowed before returning to its Smokey state hiding the riddle about two souls which would be destined to fight each other and only one could survive. The second orb was a dark orb which had been written off as a dud which suddenly flared to life causing the lone unspeakable to start panicking about the prophecy as he noticed in the book of prophecies which one had suddenly become active

The prophecy concerning the return of the dragons

Harry's soulscape

Venus smiled as she trekked into her underground den and curled up before frowning as rain began to fall, the child was sad.

Pyros growled as the volcanic mountain range ceased burning and the magma cooled, the brat's sadness was effecting his part of the soulscape.

Minerva looked on sadly as the ocean churned and roared as the child's sadness affected her new home.

Quake opened an eye as several twisters invaded his desert causing him to sigh before closing his eye, the runt was sad it seemed.

Venus reached out, her mind delving into the sleeping mind of her host and maybe on day her son. She had seen Grandeeny, her friend interacting with her slayer Wendy and wanted that same but as the war got worse herself, Quake, Pyros and Minerva were chosen to be sent into the future in the form of four lacrimas and twisted into a book and sent through the eclipse gate

But something had gone wrong and instead of arriving in the future they ended up in another world found by four people who none of them trusted to not misuse their gifts, she had wanted to trust the woman who liked yellow, but the others had disagreed as she would end up trying to teach them what she would have been taught.

Venus found herself within the child's dream surrounded by darkness and before she could consider that she was now no bigger than a puppy she heard a woman scream causing her to flare her magic shattering the dream to reveal the child who they had merged with curled up in a ball and weeping

The instant the dream had shattered Venus had returned to her true size and decided to emulate something she had seen Grandeeny do with Wendy when Wendy was upset, Venus curled up around the crying child her snout resting aside the child and much like Wendy had with Grandeeny the child latched onto her snout

Venus cooed slightly as the child seemed to melt into her feather like scales causing the child to freeze "its ok little one" Venus spoke softly having to hide a smile as the child hesitantly opened his eyes to reveal brilliant emerald green eyes "hello there" Venus said in amusement as she shifted the scales resting against his back

"hi" Harry squeaked out causing Venus to smile

"I must admit little one, I was not expecting to meet you so soon, if anything I expected you to meet Pyros first" Venus said causing a look of confusion to pass over the child's face before the dreamscape began to fade "goodbye for now little one" Venus spoke before he disappeared and she herself woke up in her cave before closing her eyes enjoying the sun while it lasted

Harry

Harry woke up from the strange nightmare turned dream only to blink in shock, he could see, he could see properly without his glasses. Harry smiled he didn't like having to wear glasses they felt uncomfortable and without them he felt a lot more vulnerable but now he no longer needed them although he questioned how before shrugging it off as magic

Two weeks later

Harry staggered in from the first astrology class of the term and dropped onto the bed, he had hoped to have the dream with the bird like dragon but to his disappointment he had not had it again. Quickly dropping everything but his underwear and sliding into bed not bothering to change for once as Morpheus claimed him

Harry groaned as he turned due to the heat before his eyes snapped opened, he was dressed and laying on the side of a monstrous smoking mountain "where" Harry murmured as he stood up only to stumble as several feet away was a small river of magma flowing through the stone river that it had carved.

Harry looked around, several magma rivers and a bleak mountain, at that point Harry decided he didn't like this place it was void of life, of animals and plants. Harry covered his ears as an eardrum shattering roar echoed through the air causing him to look up only to freeze in shock at the massive red dragon that was flying around the sunless sky.

Before Harry could snap out of his shock the dragon changed direction and dived into the ground causing the entire mountain to shake violently and causing Harry to lose his footing and crash into the ground his eyes fixed firmly on the giant crater several feet away.

Harry was also feeling confused for the last two weeks he had been slowly changing, his hearing had gotten far better than any humans and seemed to be even better than McGonagall's, his sight had become even sharper to the point he could easily see every detail on a small fly that had flown into his charms class.

His smell had improved too to the point it was becoming an issue especially around his female classmates as the different perfumes they wore blended and burnt his nose, the only ones that hadn't changed that he could tell were his taste and touch.

Harry gagged as a wave of sulphur assaulted his senses as a large gust of wind hit him causing him to gag at the smell before a deep chuckling was heard from deep within the smoke causing Harry to stiffen, that was not the voice from before and began desperately wishing he had his wand despite how little magic he knew.

"I must say I did not expect you to be as old as you are, even Igneel's brat was younger than you when he started training him" a deep _male_ voice spoke from deep within the cloud that seemed to put Harry on edge, something deep inside Harry that had appeared the moment the four jewels had merged with him reared its head and Harry let out a growl causing the voice to roar with laughter

"such a spirited child" the voice boomed as a large red claw emerged from the smoke causing Harry to gulp as he guessed correctly what was in there as the large red dragon head came out of the smoke followed by the rest of its body

Harry froze unaware of the slight flicker of flames dancing over the tips of his fingers, the foreign magic finally starting to merge with his own on a deeper level than intended

Pyros simply watched the child fully aware of what was happening before the child began to fade causing him to huff, time was so out of synchronisation with the outside world and it would take a while for the soulscape to match up to real time.

Harry

Harry woke up and let out a groan as he felt his skin tighten before stretching, Harry let out a sigh as the tightness faded before the dream entered his mind if was hard to recall but he remembered a dragon but not much else with a shrug Harry proceeded to get dressed and head to breakfast.

A week later

Charms classroom

"now the incantation is _incendio_ " Professor Flitwick instructed

Harry looked at his wand and had a bad feeling about this spell before pointing his wand at the feather on the table and taking a breath before speaking the incantation "incendio" Harry spoke unleashing a torrent of flames that rushed from his wand incinerating the feather and setting the table on fire before his wand suddenly ceased spewing the flames leaving several of the students screaming in shock while Harry was frozen in shock unable to feel the heat of the flames.

After charms

Harry sat opposite Professor Flitwick as Harry explained what he had done during the lesson before being asked to repeat it, Flitwick had then conjured a wooden training dummy and asked Harry to cast incendio.

Just like the feather the wooden training doll was incinerated not even leaving any ashes leaving the little charms teacher stunned before asking Harry to cast another spell before conjuring a large bowl and telling Harry the spell before showing him the wand movement required.

"Aguamenti" Harry chanted making a sideward S motion before instead of the light flow such as that of a tap it was as if the entire black lake was exiting his wand cutting the bowl in half much to the shock of a now few Professor Flitwick and Harry

"amazing" Flitwick breathed out as he cast a room wide drying charge "simply amazing, Mr Potter I have a theory but I need you to cast another spell or three for me" Professor Flitwick said getting an enthusiastic nod from Harry who wanted to know what was going on

Harry listened to the next spell that Flitwick wanted him to cast unaware that like the water making charm this charm wasn't taught to first years but to sixth years

With a complicated twirl of his wand instead of a gust of warm air, a burning arc of air shot from his wand and hit the wall behind Flitwick leaving a deep gouge in the wall leaving a shocked Harry and a giddy Flitwick who turned to Harry

Flitwick then explained the Duro spell which was a transfiguration spell that allowed one to change anything into stone

Harry turned to the book on the table and stepped back before making a D motion with his wand " _duro_ " Harry chanted and to the shock of Harry and Flitwick instead of the book turning to stone Harry's hands had turned to stone and the pattern on his skin made them look more like stone scales

Before Harry could freak out Flitwick cast the counter to the transfiguration spell returning Harry's arms to normal "sir" Harry asked nervously

Instead of Flitwick explaining his theory he asked for one more spell to be cast, Harry took a breath and hoped this one would be normal "Baubillious" Harry chanted as he pointed his wand at the wall instead of a stream of lightning a small ball of lightning appeared at the end of his wand before exploding filling the room with smoke

Flitwick was amused yet seemed a bit disappointed as he waved his wand banishing the smoke from the room and motioning for Harry to sit "it seems you are an elemental Mr potter but instead of being able to handle the standard five elements you can only use four" Professor Flitwick explained getting a look of confusion

"an elemental is a person who can use five elements fire, water, air, earth and lightning but you are only able to use four" Flitwick explained before taking a breath "some elementals such as yourself, when they suffer intense trauma" Flitwick paused as Harry's hand moved to his scar "they can no longer use one of the elements" Flitwick finished before flicking his wand before a book came flying into his waiting hand

"read this when you have the chance and until _I_ sign you off no elemental magics" Flitwick commented as he handed Harry the book before writing a note and passing it to Harry

"umm why not" Harry asked in confusion causing Flitwick to blink before realising that Harry was raised in the muggle world or he would have known about it

"elementals tend to overpower the spells due to the affinity to said spell, their emotions are also closely linked to said elements meaning unless you are ready what happened today could very well be on the lower end of the destructive scale" Flitwick explained as he passed him a note

"eventually you will no longer need your wand to cast elemental spells as your body will attune itself even further, every night unless I say otherwise you are to come straight here to practice, I do not want an injured student because of these gifts Mister Potter" professor Flitwick explained before dismissing Harry who was thankful he could head straight to the dorms skipping dinner all together

Several minutes later Harry slipped into the common room before heading to his dorm and sitting on the bed, reaching into his bag he removed the title-less book that Flitwick had handed him and began reading into elementals unware that while the book would help in several places that much of the book would be useless in the long run

A third of the way through the book Harry closed the book and laid down as tiredness set in, moments later Harry was in Morpheus's embrace

Harry soulscape

Minerva sighed as she delved deep into the ocean enjoying the darkness of the ocean floor, she had felt a slight pull earlier and knew her host was tapping into their new magic but not how they should have as they had converted his former core into a caster type instead of a holder type but was still forcing his magic through a magical item.

Granted spells here were comprised of pure ethernano but the intent that was added to a spell changed the ethernano to the point that it would be impossible for their host to consume the ethernano without getting sick much like what would happen if he tried to eat lightning much like igneel's student had one day

Still it wasn't her time to meet the child yet, herself and Quake were tasked with making the Dragon antibodies to prevent the child from changing into a dragon as he learned their magic. Thankfully the process would be done within a year and a half at the latest thanks to there being four dragons inside the child and two focusing on making the antibodies

Pyros zone

Pyros grinned as he flew through the air, it was almost time to start training the child how to use his magic to train the child to become _a dragon slayer_

Harry the following day after lessons

Harry let out a sigh, Hermione wanted to know why he didn't attend the feast last night and while endearing to him he wasn't in the mood to talk much as with each passing day he felt something in his magic changing now that he was aware he was an elemental, every time he breathed he felt his magic get stronger although whenever his magic seemed to overflow the sensation stopped

His lungs felt stronger he could run to the sevenths floor without winding himself too badly within a few minutes and the biggest change he could feel was his skin he didn't know what but it felt different, stronger and sturdier than before

Harry entered the unused dueling room Professor Flitwick had assigned him too for training in his elemental powers before closing the door and removing his outer robe and rolling up his sleeves not wanting to burn, soak or shred them

Harry walked to the center of the large class and sat down crossing his legs and closing his eyes as he followed the first practice from within the book Professor Flitwick had given him which involved connecting to the elements through meditation starting with air due to it being the most abundant

Instead of Harry connecting his magic to the air he found himself in a place he thought was just a dream

Soulscape

Harry blinked as he looked around before looking up to find the missing dragon and staring in surprise as he spotted the large red dragon laying over the edge of the mountain

"so, you're finally ready brat" the dragon spoke his voice echoing over the mountain as he stood up and glided down before setting down in front of Harry, Harry hesitated he wanted to step back but another smaller part wanted to shout at the overgrown lizard in front if him before hitting it as hard as possible on the nose

This seemed to be evident to the dragon who let out a booming laugh causing Harry to wince as he covered his ears "good it seems I won't have to try too hard to bring out that hidden spirit" the dragon spoke

Harry unconsciously let out a growl as his canines elongated into small fangs similar to that of a dragon but much small than a dragons "What the hell are you blabbering about you damn gecko" Harry snarled in annoyance causing the dragon to chuckle

"calm down brat, its time I tell you a story" Pyros said in amusement before telling Harry about his world and the dragon King festival, the war between dragons, the creation of the dragon slayers and even them the back up plan

"myself the prince of the fire dragons, Minerva a water dragon who as the last water dragon inherits the title of queen of the water dragons, Venus the born queen of the sky dragons and Quake a earth dragon who like Minerva has inherited the title of King of the earth dragons were chosen by our sage Belserion and Irene Belserion the first dragon slayer and the queen of dragons, together they enchanted our bodies and souls into four lacrimas before further warping us into a single crystal like book" Pyros explained before taking a breath

"we were meant to be a back up plan if something went wrong, but a traitor stole the book selling it in a nearby village until we ended up in the hands of Zeref who was working on a plan with my brother Igneel and four other dragons" Pyros explained before taking a breath

"the eclipse gate, a large gate powered by celestial spirit magic and Zeref's own dark magic should have moved us into the future but it didn't not for us anyway instead something went wrong and we were flung into your world where we were found by four mages … wizards" Pyros explained before correcting himself

"despite being handled by so many none were ever worthy of the gift we could bestow, of the _true_ power we wielded that _you_ have inherited _Metsuryū Mahō_ " Pyros explained before slipping into the human tongue of the humans that resided in earthland

"what is _Metsuryū Mahō"_ Harry asked causing Pyros to blink

"sorry it's the language used by humans in earthland, _Metsuryū Mahō_ is called dragon slayer magic" Pyros explained before grinning at the look of shock on the child's face

"NOW DODGE" Pyros roared as he raised his right claw before slamming it down where Harry resided moments ago smiling slightly as he saw Harry instinctively rolled out of the way the moment he had raised his claw

Two hours later

Harry rolled back breathing heavily his uniform in tattered from dodging Pyros' physical and flame attacks, two straight hours of dodging and having to avoid falling into the scattered rivers of laver where there were now lakes forming due to the craters that had been left behind

Harry panted in exhaustion as he glared at the dragon who was simply chuckling in amusement "time to go brat, you need to eat" Pyros told Harry before letting out a normal breath sending Harry tumbling before he disappeared causing the giant red dragon to chuckle in amusement

"I can see why Igneel agreed to train his brat" Pyros thought out loud before spreading his wings and flying towards the peak of the mountain

Abandoned training room

Harry opened his eyes only to fall backwards as the exhaustion transferred from his mind to his body, he thanked the stars above that his clothes were in fact intact which relived him to no extent as it would have been impossible to explain _why_ they were so damaged

With some effort as every muscle in his body screamed at him not to move Harry stood up both dreading the next training session with his newest teacher and looking forward to it on some level

A painful trek to the great hall later and Harry sat down ignoring all conversations going on around him while also ignoring the looks he got from the nearby seventh years who watched the exhausted boy who lived tiredly eat two plates of meat and assorted vegetables before pushing his plate out of the way and crossing his arms before resting his head on them unsure if he would be able to last until the end of the feast

Time skip

4th July

6th chamber

Harry smiled as he watched Hermione deduced the logic puzzle that would let them get past the flames, his new father figure Pyros had explained that now he had finally tapped into his fire dragon slayer magic that most forms of fire in this world barring a spell he had seen called fiendfyre which was too dark in nature for him to absorb until his fire dragon slayer training was complete

He had also been warned not to show off his true magic until all four dragons gave the ok and that would only happen under circumstances that it was avoidable or he was strong enough to warn off anyone who could be a threat

They had gotten through the first trial by him and Hermione using a flute to get fluffy to sleep while they jumped down the trap door

Next was the devils snare which Hermione had defeated with bluebell flames that he had to restrain himself from eating, much to his hidden father figures amusement

The third trial the three (Hermione needing a bit of coaxing) used the available brooms to catch a flying enchanted key that would open the door

The fourth trial was a massive wizard chessboard that was missing three pieces a bishop which Harry himself took, a rook which Hermione and Ron took the place of the missing knight. Ron had won them the game but had sacrificed himself telling the other two to go forward while he would stay there and rest

The fifth trial was disgusting smelling room that made Hermione and Harry want to throw up, Harry more so due to his enhanced senses.

Then there was the sixth trial which was a logic puzzle that Hermione had taken to solving in just a couple of minutes much to Harry's amusement. Hermione had then given him the potion that would allow him to pass through the flames and had watched him down it only to shudder at the cold feeling that washed over him before smiling as she went back to get help as there was only enough for one person to get through the flames.

Harry stepped through the flames and into the final chamber where a single mirror resided and saw Quirrell standing in front of the mirror of erised "I should have known, Snape doesn't smell of decay like you" Harry said feeling as he should have realised sooner but passed it off as something to do with potions

"clever one aren't you _potter_ " Quirrell spat out as he continued to examine the mirror of erised

Harry smirked his pride as a dragon slayer shining through "more so than you" Harry taunted, Pyros had taught him that most of the time an enraged opponent was a sloppy one and no matter what he thought Harry knew he was no match for the adult wizard

"ARROGANT WHELP" Quirrell roared in anger before spinning on his heel only to freeze as someone whispering reached his ears but was too muffled to understand, Harry's eyes flickered to the mirror of erised and in the reflection, he could see them his birthparents, their parents and their families and four dragons but only two were visible

Harry caught his reflection grin as it patted its right pocket before he felt something weighing down his right pocket before throwing himself to the side on instinct his right-hand diving into the inside of his robe and pulling out his wand before firing a dragon slayer enhanced incendio that Quirrell banished moments before it hit him

At speeds Harry would not have possessed if he was not a dragon slayer, began to cast another incendio but with far more power to the point the normal orange red flames turned blue as they flew towards Quirrell who attempted to banish the blue flame but to his shock the flames resisted his magic, with another more violent wave of his wand the flames vanished causing Harry to growl in anger

"what happened potter, Quirrell demanded "you have more magic than you should and even your personality" Quirrell growled out his turban slowly starting to come undone

Harry grinned as his pupils became slits, Quirrell cocked an eyebrow at an obvious sign of someone who had been practicing to be an Animagus "naughty naughty Potter, playing with magics you aren't ready for" Quirrell taunted as another layer of his turban unwrapped

Harry froze, he couldn't have known it was impossible, it was then the smell of decay overwhelmed him as his hands moved to his face to cover his nose and mouth not wanting to breath in anymore of the tainted air

This action seemed to reaffirm whatever theory Quirrell had as the final layer of the turban fell to reveal a face in the back of Quirrell's head "freaky" Harry quipped and fired off a third incendio but to his shock the flames were neither orange-red or blue, instead roaring white flames slammed into Quirrell and to Harry's shock began to burn the man and the face on the back of his head

Seconds later all that was left of Quirrell was ash and a dark cloud that was writhing in the air, Harry felt like throwing up at the fact he had killed the man instead of subduing him as he had intended

The sound of a cross between wailing and screaming briefly broke him out of his shock as the black cloud was rushing towards him and without having a chance to move out of the way the cloud slammed into before passing through him, Harry dropped to his knees and threw up at the sensation that rushed through him before he felt his strength fading

The last thing that he could think of is of the stone that was no longer in his pocket

Hospital

8th June

Harry had spent the last three days in his mindscape, whatever the black cloud was had damaged his soulscape, the mountains were frozen, the seas were dry, the desert had been glassed and the forests burned

Harry had helped his dragon family to fix his soulscape, Harry had his first lesson in his dragon roar from Pyros as they used their roars to melt the ice before reigniting the magma below the mountain with a large roar (from Pyros)

Minerva's part of the soulscape was finding the rivers that lead into the now dried ocean and the buried springs, once cleaning them the sea began to slowly return at which point Minerva used her magic to increase the water which she wouldn't have been able to do outside the soulscape

Harry had tried to eat the flames that burned Venus's forest but the instant he tried to eat the black flames he cried out in pain as he failed to absorb them flames which had concerned all the dragons, in the end Pyros had asked Minerva to smother the flames and she had done so leaving a wet but drying and healing forest

Quakes desert had lost much like the small springs and oasis's as the top layer of the desert was nothing but glass, the dragons had taken some amusement had being able to break the glass just by walking around while Harry could not and had to resort to a large amount of force

During the time Harry resided within the soulscape, the dragons had comforted him and explained that the flames he had used should not have killed the man which confused Harry, Pyros and Venus had lead Harry to a small cave where the four soulscape touched, in the center of a pool in the middle of the cave was a small light that was pulsating with love that he had not felt in a long time

The dragons had explained that the light had fused with the fire and _that_ was what killed his teacher, who would have likely killed him seeing as he was trying to steal the philosopher stone

When the stone was brought up Quake chuckled causing Harry to look at the large earth dragon who raised his right claw to reveal in the center was a red patch, Quake had decided to absorb the stone much like his body had done with the lacrimas but in Quakes case it was temporary as he wanted to study the odd red stone

Pyros had been patient with Harry, he had told him the fire dragon view point on life and death, that all life returns to the flame where it Is purified before being reborn, he also continued by point out Harry was a _dragon slayer_ that he was being trained in magic that killed dragons and that he would have to accept that one day he would have to take another life and any life taken would be purified and reborn

Pyros had also told Harry that each dragon shared a similar philosophy, the sky dragons believed that in death the soul travelled higher into the air and would be purified by the purest air currents before being reborn, the earth dragons believe that when one died their soul travelled through the land and all impurities would feed the plants they pass eventually being reborn, the water dragons believed that when one died the soul headed to the sea and heading down to the lowest currents letting them purify the soul before being swept away before being reborn, even his world as many concepts of life after death

Harry had hesitantly breached the subject of his parents, Pyros simply smiled "some souls Harry are stubborn, they do not wish to enter the flame and instead they simply watch over those who mean the most to them" Pyros had told him causing Harry to lunge at the dragon and wrap his arms around his leg

Pyros had simply brought his right wing down and used it like an arm pulling Harry closer as the child continued to cry, eventually he had to wake up no matter how much he didn't want to

He had spoken to Dumbledore about the chamber and managed to lie saying he didn't know what happened to the stone, when the subject of what had happened to Quirrell came up Dumbledore had told him that Flitwick had informed him that Harry was an elemental as he was a risk to the students while untrained

When Harry had explained the white flames, he saw something appear within Dumbledore's eyes before it briefly vanished, it also confirmed what he knew that Quirrell had shared his body with Voldemort and somehow lived after being reduced to dust once again

When he had asked Dumbledore how Voldemort survived the old mad said something vague that causing him to get annoyed, luckily, he kept the mask he had made over the years up

Right now, he wasn't a dragon slayer, he was Harry potter the boy who lived but he couldn't wait for when he became Harry potter the dragon slayer

Thirteen days later end of term

Harry had spent the final days with professor Flitwick training in fire magic, professor Flitwick had him use his will to dominate fire that he conjured

It had been difficult and normally would have been impossible but right now he was a holder mage and was using his wand to manipulate the fire, briefly he wondered how much longer the wand would really last seeing as the moment he activated his dragon slayer magic and made the final shift from holder to caster type the wand would stop working either by burning out or becoming incompatible

It was a very small sacrifice, wizarding magic that while incredibly versatile was weak compared to that of a dragon's magic for dragon slayer magic was created to fight dragons

Maybe he could work at a reserve like Ron's brother

On the return trip to London Harry had finally experienced one of the weaknesses that came with being a dragon slayer, motion sickness, luckily it was weak but the stronger he got the stronger the motion sickness would one day become


	2. Chapter 2

AN: the disclaimer is on chapter one. there now that my ass is covered welcome to second year's chapter

enjoy

* * *

Chapter two

Second year

The summer at the Dursleys had been a mix of a hidden blessing and hell, since he couldn't use either his dragon slayer magic _or_ his wizard magic he had to put up with the crap the Dursleys caused for the holidays although he had to admit it was satisfying putting his fist through a solid oak table the time Dudley had insulted his parents one to many times at which point all three backed off

After his little tantrum in the first week the remaining weeks at the Dursleys were quiet, he was disappointed that none of his friends had sent him any letters, because of this he had spent as much time as possible training his body either by doing chores, running around privet drive or exercising in his room that had been given to him the instant he had gotten back from Hogwarts

On his birthday pyros had simply grinned at him before the other three dragons had turned up on his mountain, while they could not gift him with anything that could be used outside of his body, barring the philosopher stone, so instead they had let him decided who got to train him next

Harry had been giddy at that, it had taken an hour to decide between Minerva and Venus but had chosen Venus due to the fact that when his training was complete he would be able to recover his magic levels just by breathing in the ethernano within the air

He had been warned that trying to accomplish the same in the middle of London would be difficult due to all the cars polluting the air, Hogwarts on the other hand was perfect as the air was almost clean as possible

When he had woken up he was met with a small creature that he knew to be a house elf due to all his late-night reading in Hogwarts thanks to his father's invisibility cloak which he had modified into an actual hooded cloak although he had to constantly reapply the changes as any materials used tended to break after a few weeks

He had gotten into an argument with the elf called dobby over going to Hogwarts to which the elf had used magic on a cake to get him in trouble with both the Dursleys and the ministry

The next day Vernon had put bars on his bedroom window to his annoyance seeing as even with his current strength bending solid iron bars was not possible

A few days later the Weasley twins and Ron had turned up with a flying car, things had gotten out of hand much to the amusement of Pyros, Quake and the twins

The twins had snuck inside to retrieve his wand and trunk, they had almost forgotten Hedwig before the Dursleys had barged into after hearing a portion of the house being destroyed

Vernon had tried to pull Harry back into the house and Harry had finally done what Pyros suggested, his fist collided with the fat mans face knocking him into his family leaving the man with a broken nose while he crushed his son and wife with his weight, and with that Harry climbed into the car and the four were off

As soon as the car started moving Harry regretted it as his motion sickness came into play, this prevented him from answering any questions as he was trying his best not to throw up what little food he had to survive on, he had only survived the whole summer by absorbing the ethernano in the air with what little sky dragon slayer magic he had access to

This annoyed him as it stunted his growth to an extent but that was being countered by the fact that he was now essentially part dragon due to the merging of the four dragons with his body, in essence while he could grow thanks to the ethernano replacing his total need for food the lack of vitamins, proteins and everything else provided prevented him from getting any muscles

The arrival at the Weasley home was amusing as the twins and Ron had been busted by their mother who assigned chores for the rest of the summer before noticing Harry, after a somewhat drawn out explanation Harry was pulled into a tight hug before being directed to the table, at this point he could have drooled at the smells that filled the house as Mrs Weasley made breakfast

Harry had given the woman a hug to her surprise as his mask slipped for the second time in twelve hours after the woman had presented him with a full plate full of meats and other assorted breakfast foods

Harry had ended up eating four full plates by the end of breakfast to the shock of all there before he apologised for eating so much, Mrs Weasley waved him off telling him that he was too skinny not to eat and that it wasn't a problem

Harry on the other hand didn't accept that, he knew they weren't the most well off people in the world but still let him stay instead of shipping him back to the Dursley's and vowed to find a way to pay them back

Harry had spent the next two weeks having the time of his life, while he was told he couldn't use his wand he simply grinned at Mrs Weasley before admitting he didn't need it due to being an elemental, it was uncomfortable using the wizarding magic without a wand but possible

He had then shown her by making a small gust of wind appear inside the house dragging all of the dust through an open window, Mrs Weasley had just smiled at him before asking him not to use his magic as it could make the others jealous

Harry had agreed as he didn't want to use wandless wizarding magic, he had helped de-gnome the garden which had led to him flinging the little things a good quarter of a mile away much to the shock of Ron, Fred and George, he had also helped around with several other jobs

He had also met Ginny the only Weasley not at Hogwarts yet, he was a bit annoyed how she would only turn red and squeak but with the use of his mask eventually managed to talk to her, Venus and Minerva had seemed to find it amusing

Harry loved talking to Mr Weasley who wanted to know everything about the muggle world, Harry in turn had patiently sat down one afternoon and had answered any and every question possible although a few had stumped him until he realised that Mr Weasley didn't know how to say certain words like electricity properly

There had also been the quidditch match, while Harry couldn't say he _loved_ quidditch as much as the Weasleys, he held being able to fly with the highest regard as it is where he felt the freest, the only issue Harry had over the past two weeks was his heightened senses getting used to the unfamiliar environment

The thing was, every couple of days a new scent would appear before disappearing, he had figured out it was a person but it bugged him as whenever he went looking Mrs Weasley would stop him from leaving the ward line or the person would vanish before he could get close enough

The scent always had two particularly persistent smells, something that resembled the scent of a plum but not quite the same, the second scent was almost identical to a bottle cork but tinted with something sweet

In the end, he had been forced to put it out of his mind as Mrs Weasley declared that their school lists had arrived and that they would go to Diagon alley the next day

Soulscape

Harry smiled as his fists caught fire causing Pyros to smile pridefully "well done Harry" Pyros said as Harry extinguished the flames "next I will start teaching you the techniques that all dragons share, this will make your training go faster in the long run except you will still have to get used to the other elements which will take time" Pyros explained before standing up and making a fist with his right claw

"Karyū no Tekken!" Pyros roared in what this world had dubbed Japanese as his right claw was wreathed in flames before slamming his claw into the ground causing the entire mountain to shake violently, the strike had created a large crater and from the created emerged a fissure

"COOL" Harry cheered at the sight of a basic attack causing Pyros to chuckle

"that was the iron fist of the fire dragon or Karyū no Tekken, to achieve this simply wrap your flames around your fist, your boosted strength and modified body will allow you to deal a large amount of physical and elemental damage at the same time when using this spell" Pyros explained before grinning "now begin runt" Pyros taunted which started the night long training session

Morning

Harry let out a soft groan as he sat up, Pyros had been merciless last night, once he had gotten the Karyū no Tekken down he had demanded Harry start working on his roar Karyū no houkou or fire dragons roar, he had spent a good hour simply letting out the attack before Pyros had taught him what Harry had deemed an accurate version of the attack

The first required no stance and could easily do wide spread damage, the second type required him to placed his hands in front of his mouth making them into a tube before breathing, this would activate the amplification circle causing the stream of fire to turn into a large pinpoint attack that could rival the stance-less roar

Harry slowly got dressed the pain in his arms having only started to fade after his training in the soulscape which had like always transferred over to his body

Once dressed Harry headed downstairs and waited for everyone else to get ready, once everyone was ready to leave Harry had been told how the floo worked

Hesitantly he grabbed a handful of floo powder before stepping into the empty fireplace and throwing the floo powder down "Diagon" Harry said before the green flames gave off a scent that made him want to throw up as he tried to utter the last word and instead something garbled came out, in an instant Harry was whisked away

Knockturn alley

Markus Scarrs Indelible Tattoos

With a bright flash from a darkened fireplace Harry tumbled out and dropped to his knees, the sensation of floo was even worse than transportation, Harry froze before rolling to the side and drawing his wand as he heard someone chuckling in amusement

"I must say, it had been a long time since anyone has visited via my floo young man, and especially in such a fashion" a woman who looked to be somewhere between forty and fifty years old, she had long white hair and sapphire blue eyes that were shining in amusement, the woman was wearing a strapless black dress that had a white frill going around the top of the dress and the waistline where the dress split half showing off the woman's pale but defined legs

"now I doubt you are here to see my husband as you are too young to be getting a tattoo" the woman said causing Harry to blink before looking around, he was in some sort of waiting room filled with images that seemed to be moving tattoo designs

"cool" Harry breathed out as his eyes took in all the magical tattoos, Harry froze as he heard the woman chuckling

"maybe but like I said _you_ are far too young to get one" the woman said in amusement before a rough chuckle was heard

"oi what's this, a brat came wondering in" the rough voice spoke as Harry turned toward the voice to see a man in a simple black shirt and trousers walk in

Harry couldn't help but stare as his enhanced eyes took in every detail the three small metal plates above each eyebrow, two similar piercings on his nose and even another two under is lower lip in a downward line, he had four of the same piercings along both sides of each fore arm and both his arms had been tattooed, the tattoos looked like scales

Harry's eyes nearly sparkled as he looked in the details of the scales tattoos on the mans arms "awesome" Harry breathed out not bothering to even attempt to use his mask

The man chuckled in amusement breaking Harry's attention on his tattoos "yeah they are aren't they" the man said proudly only to be slapped on the back of the head by the woman

"don't encourage him" the woman scolded only for the man to chuckle

"too late for that Mira" the man chuckled only to get slapped on the back of the head again by Mira

"do … you do custom tattoos" Harry asked causing the man to blink

"yeah, but the customer has to be detailed about what they would want and as my wife said kid _you_ are far too young" the man said

"what if I made one and you kept it till I'm old enough" Harry asked causing the woman to blink and the man to frown

"why do you want one squirt" the man asked

"I want a reminder, what I've lost and what I have gained" Harry said resolutely

"and what could you have lost kid" the man asked, Harry noted it was softer and found himself surprised that neither of them recognised him as Harry potter, that or they were playing dumb

"my mom and dad" Harry said softly as he pushed down his dragon instinct to snarl to the man in front of him

"alright" the man said causing Harry and the woman Mira to blink in surprise "draw up your design, put everything you have into it and I'll look it over and when you are old enough come back and I'll put it on ya" the man said before reaching into his pocket and pulling out a folded-up piece of parchment "this is my address squirt don't lose it" the man said as he handed Harry the piece of parchment

Harry gently took it before putting it straight into his pocket "now brat I'm sure you have somewhere to be" the man said in amusement once again causing Harry to blink before nodding as he quickly left the shop leaving a chuckling man behind

"who knew the boy-who-lived would be getting ink from here" the man spoke his voice a mix of pride and amusement causing the woman to smile

"calm down Gajeel, although I do admit is was amusing to pretend we didn't know who he was" Mira giggled as the two watched the door shut

Knockturn alley

The instant Harry had stepped out of the tattoo parlour he had ended up in instead of Diagon alley he had put his mask back on, a small part of him wondered how long he would have to pretended to be some clueless Gryffindor instead of the Ravenclaw/Gryffindor that he was

"HARRY! What d'yer think yer doin' down 'ere?" a familiar voice called out causing Harry to whirl around to see Hagrid walking towards him

"floo, I sneezed" Harry said in embarrassment causing Hagrid to freeze before letting out a booming chuckle

"and 'ere I though it was just me" Hagrid said in amusement as he placed a hand on Harry's shoulder before leading him away from the shop

"so, what are you doing … here" Harry asked only realising that he wasn't sure _where_ he was

"I was lookin' fer a Flesh Eatin' Slug Repellent. They're ruinin' the school cabbages." Hagrid explained as they entered a small alley only to exit into Diagon alley

"did you find any" Harry asked curiously causing Hagrid to chuckle

"nah, sold out" Hagrid said before Harry's nose twitched as a familiar scent reached him among the hundreds and hundreds of other scents

"HARRY" a familiar voice cried out before something slammed into him, it took a moment to realise that it was Hermione

"Hey Hermione" Harry said in amusement as she separated from him

"where were you, the Weasleys have been searching the whole alley for you" Hermione demanded causing Harry to shrug

"I don't know, a tattoo shop" Harry said causing her eyes to widen "I sneezed in the floo" Harry explained causing Hermione to sigh before looking at Hagrid

"better yer don't know 'ermione" Hagrid dismissed "I better get back" Hagrid said in lieu of a goodbye before leaving

Harry had then left with Hermione and headed up the Gringotts steps where two people who could only be Hermione's parents and the Weasleys were waiting, once Harry had explained where he had turned up and promising to be more careful he managed to wrangle a trip to his trust vault while avoiding the reason why

Once that was done the group had started their shopping, an hour later they had finally gotten around to flourish and blots where two things had happened the first was Mr Weasley getting into a fight with Mr Malfoy, the second was Lockhart using him to gain more publicity

In the end Harry had simply looked at the books and simply placed them in Ginny's cauldron much to the dismay of Mrs Weasley who he had convinced to let Ginny keep the books, granted he had lied and said he already had them as he was curious to learn more about the wizarding world but after one look at the ponce he could tell it was fake

Once most of the shopping was done Harry had asked to visit Olivander seeing as he hadn't been earlier when Ginny had gotten her wand and was hoping to speak to the old wand maker, when Mrs Weasley asked why Harry told her in a quiet voice he wanted to see if there was anything wrong with this wand after finding out he was an elemental

Mrs Weasley had begrudgingly agreed but on the condition Mr Weasley went with him since she wanted to start lunch, the trip in itself had been weird

Olivander had taken a look at his wand and warned him to not overpower it before it got used to the enormous amounts of magic he was channelling through it and the be careful when using an elemental spell as it could over power the spell and damage the wand

Before Harry had left he bought a wrist holster for his wand, the rest of the summer went by in a flash

The day they were to leave for the Hogwarts express Harry was feeling nervous, the reason was he would have to endure a seven-hour trip on the Hogwarts express and was unsure if he would survive this time

Yet in a mix of joy and worry before he and Ron could cross the barrier the two had collided as they ran into the now closed portal, Ron had the idea to take his father's car to Hogwarts an idea Harry vehemently refused and refused to step inside it again causing Ron to snap at him before leaving without him

It had taken an hour of waiting for someone to come back through before he spotted two people who were from the wizarding world causing him to let out a small sigh, did these people seriously not know how to blend in, he himself had not changed into his robes and hadn't intended to until on the express before it left

Harry stood up and began to walk over leaving his chest by the bench "you know you guys really stand out" Harry said getting the attention of the tall black wizard and the blond witch

"shouldn't you be on the express" the man asked causing Harry to snort in amusement not bothering to put his mask up

"would be if the portal was open" Harry said before rapping his fist against the closed portal

"so, it's closed on both sides" Harry heard the woman murmur

"so it would seem, so what took you so long" Harry asked causing the man and woman to sigh

"someone enchanted a car to fly and flew it out of London, we've been obliviating all that saw it" the man said causing Harry to groan

"I should have gone with the idiot" Harry moaned into his hand causing both adult magic users to look at him

"what do you mean by that" the man asked as he stared at Harry

"I came with the Weasley family and when the gate shut Ron decided we should take the car instead of wait for someone to come back through, i didn't expect there to be so much trouble over a flying car, I mean it has an invisibility …" Harry said before stopping "that idiot didn't turn it on" Harry groaned

The two adults looked at each other in surprise "you are awfully mature about this … mostly" the woman said causing Harry to sigh

"all things considered, yeah I'm not surprised." Harry said getting an odd look from both adults "anyway, how am I getting to Hogwarts" Harry asked causing both to chuckle

"portkey, an enchanted item given to us by Dumbledore" the man said before Harry cut in

"portkey, isn't that like teleportation woven into an item" Harry asked causing both to blink

"you a Ravenclaw" the woman asked getting a negative

"Gryffindor" Harry answered causing the woman to blink

"can I please just go, I'm not over fond of transportation" Harry groaned causing the woman to chuckle as she handed him a small pink glass ball

"just say Hogwarts and it'll activate" the woman said getting a nod from Harry who walked over to his trolley before heading outside to the nearest alley fully aware of the woman following him, probably to make sure he didn't run off

Once inside a dark alley Harry pulled out the ball and uttered the activation phrase

Upon arriving Harry threw up; the portkey having felt a hundred times worse than getting on the Hogwarts express or a car, once he had gotten over the sickness Harry stood up to see he was by Hagrid's hut

With a huff Harry let Hedwig out of her cage before stuffing it into his trunk before pulling it towards Hogwarts

Once inside Harry ran into McGonagall who was surprised to see him so soon, Harry had explained all he could from the barrier closing to relaying what the two adults who were apparently Aurors according to McGonagall

McGonagall had called an elf to take Harry's trunk to his room while taking him to the infirmary once hearing of how badly he had reacted to a portkey

After spending an hour in the infirmary Harry headed to the Gryffindor tower until the rest of the students turned up, barring Ron of course

The next two months were tiring between finishing his basic training with Pyros and beginning his training with Venus to dealing with the pain in the ass Lockhart who spent more time re-enacting his books that actually teaching

There had also been Hermione's birthday and Harry had with the help of the twins, Pavarti Patil and his fame had stolen Hermione's favourite book Hogwarts a history and had sent it to Bathilda Bagshot to have it signed, much to his pleasure it had come back the next day signed specifically for Hermione

Said girl's reaction was to pull him into a bone crushing hug before ripping into him when he admitted that it was _her_ book that had been signed and not a new one

Harry had simply smiled and taken his scolding, once said scolding was over Hermione gave him another hug before taking her book upstairs and no doubt locking it safely in her trunk

Then came Nearly Headless Nicks death day party Harry had agreed to go too, other than the smell of the food which assaulted his heightened senses at every given chance the party wasn't bad, he had ended up putting tissue in his nose to try and block the smell and was only partially successful

Harry admitted to himself that if it wasn't for the food he would have enjoyed it a lot more as he spent a good portion of him time there away from Hermione and Ron instead deciding to question several ghosts

Close to eight in the evening Harry had agreed with Hermione to leave and had waved nearly headless Nick goodbye before the three headed off eager to get to the common room

On the way Harry had heard a voice that was decidedly non-human but was clearly using English and started to follow it only to find Mrs Norris stuck to the wall and what Harry could tell by smell as red paint, which Hermione voiced

The three were then found by the majority of the staff and students and taken to Lockhart's office and interrogated by the staff (and insulted by Snape) Harry thanked Merlin that he managed to keep his mask up with each insult his dragon slayer pride demanding to put Snape in his place

Once they had been let go the three had returned to the common room before Harry headed to bed so he could continue his training with Venus and maybe bridge the subject of what had happened earlier with her

The next two weeks involved a lot of talking about the chamber of secrets and the so-called heir, a talk with Venus leading to his discovery of draconian or dragontounge the ability to talk to all reptiles, the quidditch match in which a rouge bludger had tried to break his arm

Instead Harry deployed his wand from his new wand holster and fired an overpowered incendio at the bludger making it look like a tiny dragon was breathing into the air, luckily missing any other of the players while destroying the bludger on contact with the searing flames

That display had caused many of the students in the school to start avoiding Harry although every now and them just like at the burrow he would start to pick up the scent of strange plums and sweet-scented cork, worryingly some days that scent would become dominant throughout the school

17th of December

Dueling club

Harry repressed a scowl as Snape pitted him against Malfoy, in the almost twelve months since he had started his dragon slayer training he had slowly been leaning away from wizarding combat and more toward mage combat which in his case was close quarters fighting enhanced with dragon slayer magic

Unfortunately, he hadn't even completed his basic dragon slayer training with Venus, Minerva and Quake yet and that would be the soonest he would be allowed to display his dragon slayer magic while awake, the most he had been allowed was using air to refill his core

With a bow Harry side stepped Malfoy's first spell with a grin thanking Pyros for making him train his reflexes in not only his soulscape but while awake ensuring that the skill didn't decay

"everte statum" Draco cast firing the spell at Harry who swiftly moved to the side before growling as he made a whip like movement with his wand "VENTUS" Harry roared firing the spiralling gust of wind that slammed into Malfoy like a train throwing him across the dueling platform

Harry repressed the smirk at the murderous look in both Snape's and Draco's eyes as the young Slytherin stood back up "I said disarm only" Lockhart said loudly

"serpensortia" Malfoy shouted as a snake was fired from his wand and into the center of the dueling platform causing Harry to frown, he had looked into that spell once he found out he was able to talk to reptiles thanks to the dragons inside him

While serpensortia was classed as a transfiguration it was more of a summoning spell, the spell would lock on to the closest snake the user desired and would summon it using the wand as a conduit, what made it worse was that even when the spell was undone or forcefully cancelled the snake would remain

In an instant Harry recognised the breed, this was due to luck as he had seen one at the zoo on Dudley's eleventh birthday _"child of the forests, come here"_ Harry snarled in dragon tongue causing the snake to freeze before darting over to Harry who was now crouching down and had his right hand pressed against the floor

In moments, the Indian king cobra had slithered up his arm and curled softly around it as it took in the heat Harry released " _I will do my best to return you home"_ harry said softly in dragon tongue before his eyes shifted to the shocked students and staff members

Harry scowled at Malfoy as he switched his wand to his left hand before turning and walking away, he was more concerned with the new friend curled up around his arm more than the people in the great hall

As he walked out he picked out small pieces of chatter accusing him of being a parsaltongue a skill known for its use by dark wizards, Harry shook his head St. Patrick was a parsaltongue after all it was how he had lead all of the snakes out of Ireland

An hour later and with the help of Hagrid the Indian king cobra was placed inside an enchanted box that was constantly warm and secured before casting a light stasis spell that would causing it to hibernate the entire trip before being secured in the box which was then given to Hedwig who would take it to the Indian magical snake reserve who worked with the muggle world to create antivenoms

When he had asked Hedwig if she was up for such a long trip she had simply cuffed him with her wing causing him to chuckle before sending her off not expecting her back for a month minimum, once that was done Harry had donned his invisibility cloak that he kept with him at all times before returning to the Gryffindor common room where upon arrival he had headed straight to be and entered his soulscape to continue his training

Soon Christmas had come and Hermione had finished the Polyjuice potion and the three had used it, Hermione's scent was way too different, instead of being human it smelt of cat, before he could find out what had happened though she had told them to go before the potion wore off

All they had found out was that Malfoy was not the heir of slytherin and that the chamber had been opened before, at that point the potion began to wear off and the two had left, when they had returned to Hermione Harry had found the reason she smelt like a cat, she had accidentally used cat hair in the potion

Harry had then taken the now cat like Hermione to the hospital disregarding her objections and left her to the tender mercies of madam Pomphrey

Between January and March a few things happened, Binn's actually explaining about the chamber of secrets, finding an oddly enchanted diary that contained memories that Harry barely believed, the horror that was valentines day

March lead Harry to finally meeting the owner of the unique scent that had been appearing since the Weasley's during one of his midnight trips back from the library, he had spotted her almost immediately

Harry was concerned as he caught up to the small girl as he could smell the scent of tears mixed with her usual scent, without hesitating he pulled the hood on his invisibility cloak reverting it to a normal hooded cloak that looked like it was made of the night sky

"hey there" Harry said softly causing her to jump before turning, the sadness in her eyes instantly replaced by a mask of airiness causing Harry to frown and wonder if his own mask was as easy to spot "so, you're the one who had been watching me" Harry commented softly causing the young blond to look at him in shock while Harry examined her

She was wearing a knee length blue night gown but nothing else and her hair that managed to reach the center of her back was unusually messy "how did you" she squeaked out causing Harry to smile in amusement

"let's call it a surprise for now, how about you tell me what you're doing out here" Harry asked softly

"I'm looking for wrackspurts" the girl said airily causing Harry to frown

"with no slippers, and at midnight?" Harry asked as he spotted the restrained tears building up in the corners of her eyes, Harry could feel his dragon slayer instincts along with Minerva and Venus demanding he comfort the girl

With a subdued sigh Harry reached out noting the well-hidden flinch and pulled the younger girl into a gentle hug who began to sob the instant he began to run a hand through her hair "now my little hatchling why are you out here dressed like this" Harry said unaware of his draconic term of endearment

In moments, the young girl had broken down explaining that her housemates had stolen her things and hidden them from her and after early November they had started locking her out of the common room late at night going as far as to use a confundus charm on the entrance to prevent her from getting back into the room

At this point Harry was weighing the choice of using his fire dragon slayer magic to demolish the ravenclaw common room entrance and making those who had caused the small girl to suffer endure a similar treatment or to take her back to Gryffindor and let her stay there

"so hatchling, what do I call you" Harry asked softly as she looked up her pale silver eyes showing exhaustion

"Luna" the young girl, Luna said quietly causing Harry to smile

"come on, you can stay in Gryffindor tonight" Harry said and smiling at the look of shock he received from her before she nodded in acceptance as the two quietly headed to the Gryffindor common room

Once inside Harry sat on the sofa and pulled Luna closer only for the younger girl to curl up like a kitten next to him, hesitating for a moment Harry pulled on the corners of his invisibility cloak breaking the threading he had done to turn it into a proper cloak reverting it into a large blanket like cloak before covering himself and Luna

Later in the morning the two had been woken up by the majority of the Gryffindor tower who were demanding to know who Luna was and why she was in their tower, Harry had clearly told them that she was his friend and he was looking after he and that if any of them had a problem with her they could take it up with him

Harry had then dropped his wand from his holster and the common room went quiet before many of them fled as they recalled the fact that his was incredibly skilled with fire spells and was also what they deemed a parsaltongue

After a brief greeting Harry escorted Luna to the Ravenclaw common room entrance and had waited outside for the young blond to get ready, fifteen minutes later Luna emerged

Harry chuckled as the scent of sweet cork and strange plum became dominant again although this time he could see the source a necklace with a cork on it and her earrings that looked like plums that weren't plums

Harry pulled her close to him as the two walked to the great hall for breakfast, when Luna had froze as he had walked towards the Gryffindor table he had turned and extended his right hand which she hesitantly took allowing him to lead her over to the empty end seat sit down which got stares from the majority of the hall

That had lead to the first time Harry had dropped his mask in front of the Hogwarts staff, Snape had came over and demanded Luna return to the Ravenclaw table

Harry had slowly stood up before she could answer his eyes flickering from emerald green to an almost black tinted with brown as he drew his wand the flames flickering around the tip of his wand, the tension in the hall as Harry glared at Snape was thick enough to cut with a knife before McGonagall reprimanded Snape for demanding Luna sit at the Ravenclaw table while Harry had been assigned a detention with her for drawing his wand on a teacher

Harry had shrugged and sat down before ruffling Luna's hair causing the blond waif to pout before she resumed digging into her breakfast which consisted of pancakes lathered in syrup much to Harry's amusement not bothering to apply his mask entirely as he tucked into his own breakfast that consisted of bacon, sausages, several pancakes with a hole cut in the center and said hole filled with syrup and a large glass of milk

Instead of heading to history that morning Harry had decided to walk Luna to her first lesson being charms before promising to see her at lunch, as he made his was to history he debated with Pyros, Venus, Minerva and Quake about weather or not to drop his mask

In the end they had decided he would not drop his mask but instead would allow certain trains to start showing the foremost being his protectiveness and being easy to anger as several slytherin fourth years had found out two weeks later when Luna was late to lunch which prompted him to go looking for her

Thanks to his heightened senses and spending enough time with her to differentiate her scent from the rest he had found Luna being tormented by several Slytherins who Harry had mercilessly beaten down with the Ventus charm

Through the remainder of march and the entirety of April Harry continued to train in his sky dragon slayer magic but was a bit annoyed that Venus had admitted she wouldn't teach him enchanting or healing spells until he had completed the basic training from Minerva and Quake

Thankfully he had finally completed his sky dragon slayer basic training in early April and had begun training with Minerva but knew that her training would last longer than Venus's training had

Then the first of may came, and suddenly tension began to build as the Ravenclaws once again locked Luna out of her tower resulting in her coming to the Gryffindor tower using the password that Harry provided her with every time it was changed

The young blond had woken Harry up the moment she had entered the common room but before he could go down and check on her she had hesitantly pushed open his dorm door letting him see the tears flowing down her cheeks

Harry had pulled Luna into a comforting embrace before grabbing the quilt off of his bed and walking with her back into the common room, Harry sat on the sofa before Luna curled up next to him Harry using the quilt to cover them both before pulling the small waif he was starting to think of as a little sister closer before the two fell asleep or in Harry's case entered his soulscape

When morning came no one dared to wake the two after the last time and the memory of Harry standing up to Snape, the next week had passed relatively peacefully up until the quidditch match between hufflepuff and Gryffindor that ended up being cancelled by another attack only this time one of the victims caused his blood to boil in anger

When Harry and Ron had entered the infirmary Harry froze when he say madam Pomphrey standing over a petrified Hermione casting several spells

Harry ended up staying in the infirmary as long as possible even finding a torn piece of paper in Hermione's left hand, after extracting it Harry placed it in the inside pocket of his robe before eventually heading to dinner

Harry had been thankful when Luna had hesitantly sat next to him and in a surprising display of open affection had hugged him in the great hall, a hug which Harry returned

That evening while Luna who had forgone going to Ravenclaw tower and had followed him back to the Gryffindor tower was curled up on the sofa reading, Harry was sitting next to the fireplace as he read over the ripped page that Hermione had in her hand when she was petrified

A basilisk, it was a damn basilisk that was using the school pipes to get around although it left the question of which exits that basilisk used to enter the school and how it did so undetected

With a sigh Harry threw the paper into the diminishing fire and walked over to the sofa before sitting next to Luna who shuffled over and curled up next to him causing him to smile before closing his eyes and entering his soulscape

When morning came Harry and the rest of the school had found out that Hagrid had been arrested and Dumbledore had been removed as headmaster of Hogwarts, at that point Harry spent as much time outside of lessons using his heightened senses to search for the basilisk

While partially successful as he had found the scent of several serpents in the castle no matter where he looked he could not find the place where the basilisk was entering the school from which was driving him mad before vowing to train his senses over the holiday

The next two weeks were a mix of tracking, lessons and a test of mental endurance as the Ravenclaws seemed to become more active in their bullying of Luna

Each night Harry would wake up to find her either curled up in the common room or outside his dorm door waiting for him, on one of these nights Luna confessed that she was worried about Ginny as she had been acting strange the last few weeks

Harry promised Luna he would look into it as he owed her family and by extension her a debt of gratitude for their help in the summer, then it came the day Ginny was taken into the chamber

Harry along with Ron had _enlisted_ the help of Lockhart and through nothing more than luck found the entrance in Myrtles bathroom. Thankfully dragon tongue was similar enough to parsaltongue to open the entrance

It was there Lockhart had bragged about stealing credit for the works of others before wiping their minds before going on to say how he would simply return to the surface with their minds wipes and explain that the beast had killed Ginny

Then the fools luck had ran out as he used Ron's damaged wand to try and cast a memory erasing spell only for it to backfire and in turn cause the tunnel they were in to start collapsing separating Harry from Ron and the brain damaged fool

After promising to help Ginny Harry headed further into the long tunnel thankful that his enhanced senses allowed him to barely see where he was going although the smell was horrible

Once inside Harry caught sight of Ginny but two other scents dominated the air the first was most likely the basilisk but the second scent causing him to frown it was a mix of magic, death and blood

"come out" Harry demanded as he stepped into the chamber dropping his robe and rolling up his sleeves before running a hand through his hair causing it to spike up

"very clever Harry potter" a familiar voice said as they walked out from a nearby statue and stood close to Ginny

"Riddle" Harry addressed the new figure that he recognised from the diary that had been stolen from his dorm "you shouldn't be here, so how are you here" Harry asked while restraining himself from drawing his wand

Before the two could continue talking a familiar screech echoed through the chamber causing Harry to frown, it was Fawkes but instead of bringing Dumbledore all he could see was some cloth in his talons

Then Fawkes dropped the cloth on Harry's shoulder as he flew to a nearby statue and simply started to watch from there, Harry quickly placed the bundle of cloth into his pocket

What followed annoyed Harry as tom riddle admitted to being Voldemort, at that point Harry threw a barb at tom claiming he was obsessed with little boys that had caused the younger version of Voldemort to flip and call out the basilisk

At this point Harry scowled, even his _elemental_ empowered spells would be useless against the skin of a basilisk, Harry withdrew his wand and watched as the basilisk emerged from the mouth of Salazar Slytherin's statue and into the pool of water, Harry calculated it was twenty-five feet long

Harry decided to test how powerful his wizard magic augmented with dragon slaying magic truly was as he cast the glacius spell in an attempt to freeze the basilisk to the wet floor only for it to fail as the basilisk moved towards him at a slightly faster speed

Harry began to move back and mentally thanked Professor Flitwick for having him learn spell modifiers "ventus maxima" harry was somewhat surprised when instead of the drill that was meant to emerge from his wand thousands of small wind needles were fired from his wand and slammed into the basilisk's face dozens of the wind blades ripping into the only vulnerable point, its eyes, to pieces but failing to penetrate deep enough to kill it only blind it leaving Harry a sense of relief as it could no longer lift its second eyelid and use its killing gaze

"Duro" Harry cast causing the skin on his arms to change into a watered-down version of what Pyros had told him was the stone dragon scales spell that Quake would no doubt teach him one day, quickly Harry sheathed his wand and took a single step back, he wished he could use his dragon slayer magic but the dragons who were becoming his family had not lifted the limitations as he knew they could if the situation was dire enough

Taking a deep breath Harry drew back his right fist and slammed it into the ground causing the chamber to shake slightly as the floor of the chamber around him fractured, with a second hit the fractures split even further casing Harry to grin as his wand dropped back into his right hand, he would only have one shot at this

Just as the basilisk was about to enter the fractured area Harry jabbed his wand into the closest crack "INCENDIO MAXIMA" Harry roared as torrents of blue flame rushed into the fractures and causing a large maze of fire to appear around him as the ground within the maze slowly began to melt and would soon enough be magic made lava

Quickly pulling his singed wand out of the slowly burning ground "Flagro" Harry fired the flagrante curse at the ground underneath the basilisk causing the large snake to scream in pain and dive into the waterway to the side of the path leaving Harry to thank the dragons for making him more compatible with elemental magic that matched their own attribute as it allowed him to learn the spell in hours as opposed to months

Harry jumped back using his enhanced muscles to clear the lava and land outside the small pit that was continuing to melt although he could see water trying to fight the magic made lava

Suddenly Harry felt a sudden weight in his right pocket causing him to growl in annoyance, what was it with magical artefacts suddenly appearing in his pocket, granted this was only the second time but it was still two times too many

Harry mentally made a note to retrieve the philosopher stone from Quake and send it back to Flamel, Harry quickly sheathed his wand within its holster and reached into his pocket withdrawing the sorting hat and plunging his hand inside before his hand wrapped around what felt like a handle

With a swift pull a bastard sword emerged from the sorting hat, Harry cursed as he quickly stuffed the sorting hat in his pocket and gripped the handle with both hands as his eyes saw movement in the waterway on his left and turned raising the sword ready to strike only to scream in pain as his left arm was broken as the basilisk emerged from the water way behind him and used its head like a flail batting him across the chamber before diving back into the water

Harry swore as he mentally and wandlessly released the Duro spell causing his arms to revert to normal allowing him to see the break in his left arm as the bone looked like it would try and break through the skin

Harry let his left arm hang limply as he used his right hand to ready the sword when he felt it, he could feel the magic that was actively suppressed at all times fill his body causing him to grin and give a mental thank you as he dropped the sword and ran forward baiting the basilisk

Harry took a breath feeling the flames build within his lungs and merging with the air he had just breathed in before grinning as the basilisk erupted from the waterway and dived at him 'FIRE DRAGON' Harry mentally chanted as he came to a stop and arched his back as he took in more air through his nose

'ROAR´ Harry shouted in his mind as his head faced straight ahead and a torrent of angry orange flames emerged from his mouth like a flaming twister and smashed into the basilisk causing the large beast to scream in pain, while it had a magic resistant hide it was no match for magic used to take down dragons

Ten seconds later Harry stopped and felt his dragon slayer magic get suppressed before his eyes moved to the screaming basilisk that was writhing on the ground in pain before sliding into the waterway

Harry quickly turned and ran back to where he had dropped the sword and ducked into a roll as he heard the basilisk erupt from the water hissing in anger as it no doubt dived at him, quickly grabbing the sword and turning as he crouched on the ground

Seconds later the blade that he had drawn from the sorting hat found a new home through the mouth of the basilisk, at that same moment Harry was forced to let go of the sword as one of the basilisk's fangs found a home buried fist deep within his left shoulder causing Harry to scream out in pain as he felt the pain of the fang ripping through his skin, muscle and digging into his bone with ease and the feel of the venom began to enter his bloodstream

Moments later the basilisk dropped to the ground dead as few things can survive a sword through its head, with a swift movement Harry's right hand shot to his shoulder and ripped out the fang before Harry dropped to the ground as the venom swiftly took hold within his bloodstream quickly spreading

He could vaguely hear tom taunting him, a small part of him wondered what could happen if a poison dragon absorbed the basilisk venom while the rest was focused on Fawkes who was now perched on the top of his head causing Tom to fall silent as the phoenix cried into the open wound causing it to heal as it neutralised the poison within his bloodstream

Harry smiled up at Fawkes as he stroked the phoenix while slowly standing up, the moment Harry stood up Fawkes flew over to Ginny and began to nudge her with his beak

Harry smirked at Riddle as he took a couple of steps forward and picked up the basilisk fang "would you like to know something interesting" Harry asked in amusement as he stood back up and walked towards Ginny and the still ghost like tom

"the thing about 'dragon slayers' is that we can _smell_ magic" Harry said with a large grin as he stopped next to Ginny and knelt down and picked the book up with his right hand with the fang before placing it on the ground

Just as tom began to move forward Harry's right hand moved in a blur as he slammed the basilisk fang into the diary with such force that it pierced straight through the diary, in an instant the ghostly tom riddle let out a scream before suddenly vanishing, Harry stood up and kicked the diary away before drawing his wand and unleashing an incendio upon the book

Violent blue flames danced over the book and minutes later Harry let out a sigh of relief as all that remained was a large pile of ashes and a burnt basilisk fang

The now exhausted dragon slayer fell back his back colliding with the ground, evidentially just because he could refill his magic core by consuming air, water, fire or earth meant little if your stamina had run out

Harry let out a huff and felt amused at the embers that flew from his mouth, he had to step up his training, if Pyros had fired off a breath attack it would have incinerated the damn basilisk but all he had achieved was causing it pain as he managed to burn a good portion of its face off

Three maybe four more months and he would finish the basics of water dragon slayer magic which would allow him to move onto earth dragon slayer magic and then the advanced techniques, secret arts, healing magic and enchantments among anything else his foster family could teach him such as the fire drive Pyros had theorised being able to use as he had seen a white dragon slayer use such a technique at one point when he was still alive and not a book

A few minutes later Harry stood up and considered getting the sword before discarding the idea, unless Fawkes took it back it could stay down in the chamber until needed again although he was defiantly taking his burnt basilisk fang which he slipped into his pocket thankful that the tip of the fang had been blunted

Harry groaned in pain as he hoisted the unconscious Ginny off of the ground and over his right shoulder the feeling in his left arm reminding him that it was badly broken before heading towards the exit unaware that with his first use of dragon slayer magic while awake had triggered the final yet slow conversion of his magical core which would lead to him only being able to use wandless wizarding magic alongside his dragon slayer magic

"note to self, get madam Pomphrey to teach me healing magic" Harry thought out loud as he walked over the now solidified ground that was molten rock a few minutes earlier before snarling in dragon tongue at the door causing it to open

Once outside the chamber Harry rested Ginny against the now closed door before walked down the darkened tunnel and chuckling in amusement whenever Fawkes would sing, a few minutes later Harry arrived at the cave in and drew his wand "you might want to stand back" Harry said loudly and waited a few moments before grinning

This was one of the transfigurations he had managed to learn this year that he could do wordlessly, in an instant the entire tunnel was filled with dozens upon dozens of German Shepherds that instantly began running down the side tunnels no doubt after the rodents and creatures that lived down here

Harry chuckled at Ron's expression "come on, I managed to get to her in time but I can't carry her up" Harry said waving to his left arm

In the next few minutes Harry learnt something new about phoenixes that wasn't in any of the many books he read at night, a phoenix could flame travel multiple people with ease as he found out when the whole group appeared in the middle of the infirmary where a surprised Madam Pomphrey quickly got to work quickly assigning beds

Harry withheld a grimace as his bones were realigned through magic with a loud crack before the break mended itself, Harry wondered how long it would take for Madam Pomphrey to find the basilisk wound

It was at this point the hospital wing was invaded by the remaining Weasley family and Dumbledore, Harry had explained what he could negating the use of his fire slayer magic and making it out that he had used a burst of white flame similar to last year instead of his roar

When the question of where the sword was Harry simply told them that it was still in the chamber where it would remain, the sword had become infused with the poison of the basilisk and could easily smell it

Soon Harry had felt a brief headache before hearing Pyros roar in anger within his mind before noting the headmaster stumble causing Harry to repress a scowl, it seemed the headmaster was a legilimens

Harry remained seated on the bed as he considered the courses that he could take next yet, on one hand he was defiantly taking care of magical creatures and ancient runes but on the other hand it could be possible to spend time working within the infirmary learning healing spells, potions, salve and any other medical technique

An added advantage would be once Venus started his enchantment and healing training the healing spells he could learn from Madam Pomphrey could be enhanced by the healing properties of sky dragon slayer magic

Soon he was released from the hospital wing only to crash into the ground when a small blond blur smashed into his torso, Harry simply laid there for a few minutes running a hand through Luna's hair before managing to coax the younger girl off of him letting him stand up

Harry had then asked if she wanted to eat or not, Luna had thought about it for a minute before hesitantly shaking her head causing Harry to smile as he pulled her into a hug before the two headed to the Gryffindor common room where Harry simply curled up next to Luna on the soft the young blond having her arms wrapped around him as to not let him go

Soon Harry simply closed his eyes aware that tomorrow the mandrake potion would finally be ready, the instant Harry arrived in his soulscape he threw himself into training, soon enough Harry was awoken as morning came and Luna had decided she was hungry which he full heartedly agreed with as he was starving

Harry repressed a groan as he got off the sofa and headed to the shower, the soulscape was a wonderful thing as any training done inside was the same as doing said training while awake, the downside was the massive strain that transferred between the soulscape and the body when one awoke as it would all hit at once instead of building up

Once Harry had had his shower he escorted Luna to the Ravenclaw tower while talking about the creatures that appeared in the Quibbler and oddly enough he recognised at least a couple such as the Heliopath which Pyros had deemed real instantly from within the soulscape, apparently, they were spirits that took the forms of horses, deer, goats and other hooved animals that tended to wreath themselves in flame

From what pyros had told him a Heliopath was not so much invisible but was on a different light wavelength than humans could see, Harry being a dragon slayer would apparently be able to see them sooner or later

The other creature that was recognised was a Dabberblimp was according to Minerva a type of water slug that existed hundreds of years ago, when Harry asked _how_ she knew that seeing as she was in a book Minerva laughed and told him that while he was the first to be accepted he was not the first too find the book and many carried it around trying to open it

When he had told Luna he believed her she looked at him with hurt before he pulled her into a hug and explained the best he could, when Luna accepted that he wasn't lying or making fun of her she had hugged him back

Once they had arrived at the Ravenclaw common room Harry waited outside while Luna headed inside so she could shower and change, meanwhile Harry contemplated the chances of being able to smuggle Luna into Ginny's dorm

Hell, he had been lucky that no teacher had called her or himself out over her being in the common room after curfew, but on the other hand he couldn't care as nowhere in the rules did it state that a student from another house could not visit another house common room

Nearly half an hour later Luna came out and Harry could tell that she was upset and was tempted to rip the door from the wall but held himself back as to him Luna came first, Harry reached out and pulled the young blond into a hug which she quickly returned before the two separated a few minutes later

The walk to the great hall was quiet which made Harry want to go back and have less than pleasant words with many of the Ravenclaws, once at the great hall Harry lead Luna over to the Gryffindor table and sat down before he grabbed her several pancakes and a pitcher of syrup before setting the pancakes on the plate and pouring the syrup for the younger sugar addict who eagerly began tucking in

Harry chuckled as he picked up a piece of toast honestly, he was expecting Dumbledore to have called him up to his office by now, Harry frowned he knew the house elf from the summer was in the school and had been many times since he had arrived this year but what confused him was the secondary and tertiary scents that lingered around the elf were so familiar but yet he could not place It

"I'll be back soon hatchling" Harry said softly as he patted her on the head before heading to the headmaster's office, better to get it over with before Hermione wakes up

On the way to the headmaster's office Harry felt the constant need to draw his wand resulting in a very guarded half trained dragon slayer, ten minutes later Harry found himself at the gargoyle and gave the password causing the gargoyle to move aside as the stairs began to emerge causing him to quickly step onto the closest step allowing it to carry him to the top

Once he had arrived Harry found Dumbledore talking to Lucius Malfoy, in an instant Harry picked up the scent that clung to dobby and repressed a grin before entering the conversation occasionally throwing a barb at Malfoy SR

As soon as they left Harry asked Dumbledore to conjure a small black diary that looked old, due to his curiosity the headmaster did so causing Harry to grin as he took off his right shoe and sock before replacing his shoe, with a slight enlargement charm the sock grew a few sizes allowing Harry to stuff the diary inside causing Dumbledore to chuckle as he caught on to what Harry had planned while hiding his worry

Soon Harry caught up to Lucius and told him to catch as he threw the sock with the fake diary inside at the man who caught it before removing the diary from the sock and absentmindedly threw the sock towards dobby who caught it causing Harry to snicker

Harry watched as Lucius raised his wand to curse him and Harry felt the desire to fight roar to life as his own wand dropped into his waiting hand causing Lucius to pause for a moment, Harry repressed a grin as the man raised his wand a vivid blue curse at the end of the wand but unfortunately for Lucius Harry was quicker and fired of a basic ventus throwing the man down the corridor

Before the man could get up Harry threw a glacius charm at Malfoy freezing the man to the floor much to his own hidden amusement before finally throwing a stunner at the incapacitated man before asking dobby to alert Dumbledore of what had happened before meeting him in the great hall

Harry had then doubled back and headed to the great hall and sat down next to Luna before ruffling her hair causing her to pout as she fixed it causing Harry to chuckle softly, the rest of the day was agonisingly slow so he had spent much of it with Luna

Harry had decided to research dragons of this world as he wanted to know what he was up against compared to the dragons who had become his family over the past year and on some small level he was a bit disappointed as most of them baring a handful weren't even close to the size of the dragons who had taught him dragon slayer magic

The rest of him was glad, if he ever had to fight a dragon while it would be difficult he would only have to worry about physical attacks as only three dragons in this world didn't breathe fire, the deep-sea dragon which while numerous preferred to live in the depths of the ocean

Storm dragons, eastern dragons who lived at the peaks of the highest isolated mountains and could breathe a mix of lightning and water, then there was the biggest threat the Atlantean dragons', monstrous obsidian dragons covered in light blue markings that looked like lay lines that allowed them to draw in ambient magic and use their own form of magic allowing them to breathe anything they could

There was only a couple of sightings as the Atlantean dragons were notorious for their ability to live in the underground volcanos and fed upon the ambient magic the nesting site would give out, because of this almost all wizards and even goblins and dwarfs had trouble getting near potential sites

To his amusement he could feel Pyros getting agitated over the thought a dragon of this world could stand up to him, Harry repressed a sigh at the prideful being that resided within his soul and body

At some point Harry had glanced up to see what Luna was reading and caught sight of the title the beedle and the bard, Harry ended up putting the book of dragons back on its shelf before returning and sitting next to Luna as he read over her shoulder and to his amusement he could feel her slight annoyance

A few hours later and more than a dozen books Harry decided to go to the great lake as the restorative would take a few more hours to finish even if Snape was a potion master, Luna had decided to come with him so Harry decided to show her some of what he could do thanks to his dragons

Harry spent the next few hours at least messing around as he manipulated the ground around them into many creatures both real and fictional, causing the air to dance around them and the water to form shapes in the air above them occasionally freezing when he directed the air at them

The most amusing part was due to people believing he was an elemental they simply overlooked his affinity to water, earth, fire and air magics and how easily he manipulated each element both with and without a wand, although he suspected that not everyone was not entirely fooled by that fact

Soon enough, evening came and Harry felt as if he should leave the great hall and invade the infirmary as it would be less stressful than waiting and then it hit him the scent of old parchment and ink mixed with that of a cat causing Harry to grin as he quickly stood up startling Luna and several others at the table as he turned to the door where Hermione had just entered

Quickly Harry had gotten up and ran over to Hermione who had decided to copy his action and quickly pulled the older girl into a crushing hug before he let go allowing her to repeat the process with Ron although when Ron told Hermione that the exams had been cancelled Harry couldn't help but chuckle at the look of horror that appeared on Hermione's face

The remaining two weeks seemed to fly by between the conversations with the headmaster over his 'attack' on Lucius, spending time with Hermione and Luna while occasionally playing a game of chess with Ron and increasing his training with Minerva

When it came time to head back to London via the Hogwarts express Hermione and Luna had to enlist the help of the Weasley twins to drag a protesting Harry on to the train and make sure he couldn't leave till the train started moving at which point his motion sickness kicked in


	3. Chapter 3

disclaimer on chapter 1

welcome my readers to chapter three of dragon prince of the wizarding world where the story is going to start, i am sorry this has taken so long but much like my other stories i am slowly making headway on them so i can post again. i hope you enjoy the chapter, even if it _is_ shorter than one and two

* * *

Chapter three

Harry had spent the entire trip back to London trying not to throw up much to Luna's amusement something that Hermione seemed to share, Harry was less amused and was considering reducing every form of transportation to molten scrap much to the amusement of the dragons inside him

Seven hours of torture later and the Hogwarts express finally came to a stop and to Luna's amusement and Hermione's interest Harry recovered instantly and dashed from the train where he could be found glaring at the transport

Harry soon said goodbye to his friends and waving to Ron who had opted to sit with his brothers for the trip back before dragging his trunk through the portal and emerging in King's cross station, not long after he had encountered his relatives and had loaded his trunk into the boot of their car before telling them he would get his own way back

When Vernon had tried to intimidate him, Harry has glared at the man and flared his magic causing many of the electronics to stop working and Vernon found it hard to breath before Harry reigned it in as he unlatched Hedwig's cage releasing his friend from the cage and then stored the cage within the boot before closing it, honestly Harry could have stood the glares and barbs what he couldn't stand was riding back in the car and opted to walk back instead

instead of going to the Dursleys Harry headed to Diagon alley intent on buying art equipment so he could create the tattoo that he was going to get the moment he was old enough, it took roughly an hour but Harry thanked the gods that so few people were in the alley allowing him to get what he needed without being bothered

in the end, he had four orbs in the positions of north, south, east and west that would go on his upper back, inside each orb was an incredibly accurate drawing of each dragon Pyros was in the north, Minerva was in the south, Venus was in the east and Quake was in the west, each orb also had traces of each dragon's element

Pyros had flames licking the top of his orb, Minerva's orb was filled with bubbling water, air currents moved around Venus's orb and rocks fell from the base of Quakes orb, next Harry had added a sleeping stag who had a pair of glasses on its antlers and several wilting Lilies next to the stag

Then Harry had added the in the upper corner where the back of his left shoulder would be was a moon that had a small raven flying past it and finally on his right shoulder was Hermione's wand in the middle of a book, it had taken two hours of meticulous effort, but he had finally completed the tattoo design and folded it up reaching inside his robe and pulling out the piece of parchment

As he wrote the destination of Gajeel's shop onto the back of the folded design he wondered where the stag had come from when he thought of his father but drew a blank and resolved to bring it up with his surrogate family, once done he gave the design to Hedwig who affectionally nipped at his fingers before flying off through the open window and to the tattoo shop

Harry had reluctantly left the leaky cauldron and looked up at the darkening sky, he was going to hate this but it was quicker than any way he had access too

With a sigh Harry lifted his right hand and pushed a bit of magic into his hand as if he was holding his wand, seconds later a large purple triple decker bus came to a stop in front of his causing Harry's stomach to sink "just a few minutes" Harry murmured to himself as he stepped onto the bus and paid for his trip to privet drive

The instant the bus had started to move Harry had fallen prey to his travel sickness and ended up glued to the seat he was now laying on as he tried not to throw up, it had taken four minutes and seventeen seconds of torture before the Knight bus came to a stop

Within seconds Harry's sickness faded and Harry fled from the knight bus giving a wave to the driver as he hopped off before glancing around, it seemed the knight bus gave of a notice me not field when the bus was stationary

Harry didn't bother heading straight to the Dursleys instead he decided to spend a bit of time in peace before the chaos of his mother's sister and her family would no doubt drive him up the wall to the point he would pull a repeat of last summer, with that Harry headed to the nearby park and simply at on one of the benches before closing his eyes

With a single breath through his nose dozens upon dozens of scents, one by one he did as Venus suggested for scent training and began to identify and memorise each scent and any unidentifiable scent would be saved for another day

Harry spent the next hour working on his ability to identify scents before heading back to the Dursleys house, the next week was rather uneventful as Harry spent most of his time either training his body through chores and exercise or training his senses

His training with Minerva was also going well as he was now able to draw the water out of the air, his sense training was also increasing by leaps and bounds as now he could identify almost every smell nearby and those that couldn't be identified clearly could still be recognised such as people

Then one week after his return to the Dursley house he had received an odd call, somehow Luna had gotten hold of a muggle phone and gotten the number from Hermione who no doubt used a phone directory

It was more than a little annoying to find Vernon shouting at one of his friends and when he had tried to prevent Harry from talking to Luna Harry had ripped the phone from Vernon's hand and shoved him back with a single hand, before Vernon could retaliate Harry had briefly flared his magic causing Vernon to flee the room as he saw the brief manifestation of flames around Harry

Harry had then spent the next half an hour chatting with Luna which was novel within itself as he had never had anyone to call and even if it had only been two years he trusted Hedwig far more than any delivery man or machine

It still amused him how much had changed in such a brief time, before Hogwarts Harry was terrified of anything Vernon could do to him but after Harry had merged with the book, with the dragons who resided inside the book he had stopped being afraid of Vernon of anything the fool could do, because be honest what could one fat man do that would scare him compared to a single dragon could

The next month came and passed quick enough, Harry had started to push himself while awake by going on mile long runs multiple times a day, using the local park as a makeshift gym using the swings for pull ups and the monkey bars for inverted sit ups, while in the house he would do push ups and sit ups and many more exercises

It was on Harry's birthday that the supreme annoyance that was Vernon Dursley's sister Marge had turned up, at this point Harry had decided to negotiate with Vernon, his uncle would sign his permission slip to Hogsmeade and in turn Harry would not use any of his magic and pretend he was simply a muggle

When Vernon tried to refuse and put off signing it Harry had simply tensed his fist as he activated his fire dragon slayer magic resulting in his fists being covered in burning red flames and the man had caved and signed the slip

Harry had quickly stored the slip within his trunk in his room and left the house letting him avoid the arrival of Marge Dursley, Harry had decided against going to Diagon so soon after his first excursion as there would be more people there now than a week ago

So instead Harry had opted to simply walk around for a while using it as training for his heightened senses knowing that if he went back to the house there was a very good chance that he would end up snapping and using his dragon slayer magic as an intimidation tactic

A few minutes later Harry entered the park and sat on one of its benches before closing his eyes as he focused on his enhanced hearing before he suddenly found himself within the forest of his soul scape where Venus resided

"Venus?" Harry asked as he looked around the forest before the bird like dragon walked out of the trees

"hello little one" Venus said softly as she laid before Harry "I brought you in here because there is we need to talk about" Venus said in her ever-calm voice causing Harry to sit down and look at the dragon who was slowly becoming his surrogate mother

"is it bad" Harry asked and let out a sigh of relief as Venus shook her head

"not bad just, complicated" Venus said before continuing "you know that we are not the same as the dragons of this world, right" Venus asked before smiling as Harry nodded "you are also aware that you are a dragon slayer like no other as we bound our very souls to your own and your body" Venus stated causing Harry to blink as he hadn't been aware that the bond was that deep

Venus let out a soft chuckle before continuing once more "Harry, in this world most if not all dragons do not bond with a mate allowing them multiple mates" Venus explained causing Harry to nod as one of the books he had read had said as much "we don't" Venus stated bluntly causing Harry to blink at the bluntness

"umm what" Harry asked causing Venus to take a breath

"when a dragon like myself finds a mate, we give them a mate mark by leaving a bite on where the humans would call the shoulder blades binding the two together through their magic" Venus stated

Harry blinked in surprise at the way his surrogate mothers race would bind themselves with their mates before a thought came to him "that means I have a mate" Harry asked in confusion causing Venus to shake her head

"no Harry due to how unique you are you can have four mates each bound to a different aspect of your dragon slayer magic" Venus explained before quickly continuing "the issue is Harry, that each dragons magic tests a potential mates" Venus added

"test?" Harry asked in confusion

"a dragon's magic instinctively reacts to a potential mate's own magic, take Pyros what do you think he would look for in a mate" Venus asked

Harry blinked "another fire dragon" Harry asked causing Venus to let out a chuckle

"little one the type of dragon makes no difference, my mother was a sky dragon but my father was a lightning dragon, I inherited my mothers magic making me a sky dragon" Venus said in amusement at the look of surprise on Harry's face "my mother chose my father as a mate for two reasons Harry the first was his magic, according to her it was like a hole in her soul she never knew was there being filled by his own" Venus said softly

Harry looked at Venus in surprise "what was the other reason" he asked

"we are creatures of magic Harry, because of this we can _feel_ another beings magic on a deeper level than most" Venus stated before continuing "because we have bonded with you it means _you_ will also be able to feels a being's magic in the same way that we can" Venus finished explaining

Harry looked at Venus in confusion "why would how their magic feels make a difference" Harry asked causing Venus to burst out laughing which in turn caused Harry to glare at her, a few moments later Venus's laughter died down

"oh little one, you are so much like us now that it will make sense soon" Venus said softly "I can't explain what magic will feel like for you but i guarantee you will understand soon enough" Venus promised

"but why are you telling me _now_ " Harry asked

"as a warning, by the time you are back at Hogwarts you will undoubtably start noticing what we have been talking about" Venus said "this is because you are entering puberty, dragon puberty to be more specific so you needed a head up" Venus finished as Harry flushed red

Venus chuckled in amusement "just be careful little one, there are some potential mates that will send your magic into a frenzy the moment they interact, and your magic will drive you to try and mark your mate as soon as possible" Venus warned Harry causing Harry to pale

"is it controllable" Harry asked before letting out a sigh of relief as Venus nodded

"it can be, but you will still need to be careful" Venus warned Harry who nodded "now time to leave its starting to get dark" Venus said softly

Six days later

Harry resisted the oh so ever strengthening urge to tap into his fire dragon slayer magic and burn Vernon's sister alive but constantly repressed it as he didn't want to kill the uninformed bitch but with every slur against his parents his ever growing dragon side demanded he destroy the woman completely for her slurs against his parents

Worst was that he could feel Venus, Minerva, Pyros and Quake's unison of their own feelings of anger slowly seeping across the bond that they shared, Harry had to even repress his own magic as he could taste the smoke rising from his lungs as the fire burned and his skin tried to harden to stone

The inhabitants of the room were unaware that with each insult the air grew denser and dryer as the air was subconsciously manipulated and the water drawn from air itself

Before Harry was even aware of it his eyes flashed red as another took control of his body " _silence yourself woman"_ he growled, his eyes were no longer the emerald green they usually were but a deep blood red that belonged to an enraged Pyros

Pyros noticed the fat uncle attempt to grab his hatchling and lashed out his left fist smashing into the man's face as it he was swatting a fly, Vernon was launched across the room and into the fridge with a massive crash before slamming his right hand into the table causing it to split in half

" _you know nothing of which you speak you mis-gendered fool"_ pyros snarled at Marge as he took a step towards her " _you listen to lies of those who know better and still hide the truth"_ pyros snarled as he stopped in front of her before his left hand hit Dudley in the stomach launching him across the room and into the TV

Pyros grinned darkly as he used his right hand _Harry's right hand_ to grab the woman by the throat and lift her up _"you spoke of putting down runts yet I wonder, why were_ you _not put down"_ Pyros queried as he felt the other dragons try to return him to the soul scape and return control to Harry

" _it matters not, maybe I should rectify that mistake"_ Pyros threatened, he wanted to oh how he wanted to but it would bring down more issues on his hatchling than his temporary forced control would ' _still doesn't mean I cant scare them'_ Pyros thought as his left hand opened from a fist to knife palm strike stance before driving his left hand into the wall behind Marge only missing her cheek by mere centimeters

Pyros then threw the now unconscious woman behind him into a quivering petunia sending both women crashing to the floor ' _we're leaving hatchling and you are_ not _coming back here again'_ Pyros thought as he walked out of the room and ripped the stair cupboard door off its hinges before pulling Harry's trunk out, he then headed to his _room_ and released Hedwig with the order to find him after she had been hunting

The smart owl had immediately recognised he was not Harry but bobbed her head and flew out the ripped open window before leaving himself, once a mile or so from the house Pyros release control and quickly fell asleep as forcing a take-over had drained him of his magic and had to recover

Harry shook his head, he had wanted to rant at Pyros for what he had done to the Dursleys although it was more he had wanted to do it himself than anything else

Harry let out a sigh as he popped his trunk open, ignoring his wand that sat at the top Harry reached into the side of his trunk and pulled out a small book, once he had the book in his hand Harry pushed the trunk shut and locked it once more before opening the back page

Clear as the day they were written were two addresses, the first was Hermione's who's was useless as he knew she was currently out of the country leaving the other address that belonged to Luna who had told him that her father said it was ok for him to stay for the summer if he wanted since they weren't going on their yearly trip this summer

The Rookery, Ottery St Catchpole in Devon, Harry sighed as he popped his neck, Minerva had explained to him the concept of take over magic and the fact that the dragons had a spell similar to take over he was also warned of the potential of any of his surrogate family being able to take over now that his core was nearly completely converted

By the end of the coming school year he knew that his wand would be useless as his core finished adapting to the dragon slayer magic which required a different magic system altogether, if he pushed it he would be able to cast wizarding spells wandlessly but according to the dragons he would lose the ability to use them by the age of eighteen

Harry had made it a few streets from Privet drive before stiffening as a strange scent assaulted his senses Harry raised his right hand as willed it to catch on fire, it was the middle of the night on a houseless street it wasn't as if it would matter, Harry raised an eyebrow at the massive dog a few meters away from him

"huh, never seen you before" Harry commented referring to the breed of the dog as well as the dog itself "here, you look like you could use it" Harry said as he reached into his pocket with his non-burning hand and withdrew a few pieces of jerky before throwing them to the dog who wolfed them down rather quickly

"see ya round boy" Harry said as all the fire in his hand travelled to his finger replicating the Lumos charm summoning the knight bus to him, a few seconds later a loud bang echoed through the street as the knight bus seemed to materialise itself as it had the last time he had summoned it

The moment the doors opened Harry steeled himself and grabbed his trunk lifting it up before stepping on "I need to get to Ottery St Catchpole in Devon, as close to the Lovegood house as possible" Harry told the conductor who nodded

"will cost choo two galleon" the conductor Stan Shunpike said, Harry set down his trunk and opened it pulling out his money pouch before removing the two galleons needed and throwing them to the conductor who caught them with a nod while he resealed his trunk

"thanks" Harry offered as he headed to the closest bed and set his trunk down once more before gripping the frame as the knight bus started to move once more, an agonising hour of travel later as they dropped someone off in a place Harry didn't pay attention to before heading to where he had paid for

Harry gave a brief nod of thanks to the conductor and driver as he rushed off the knight bus, or moving death trap as he thought of it, before looking around "huh guess it can't be reached by knight bus" Harry thought out loud as he looked around at the village of Ottery St Catchpole

Harry took a breath through his nose and was assaulted by many new smells before grinning as the smell of Luna's plum earrings reached him, the scent was faint but considering that the dirigible plums didn't naturally grow in England but grew in Tahiti and a few other places it stood out

Considering how weak the scent was Harry guessed it would take at least an hour to get to the source meaning it would be around eight pm give or take when he arrived, it was at times like this Harry was beyond thankful for the body training his dragons had put him through the past two years

Half an hour later Harry had to resort to walking down a dirt trail his left hand aflame as a form of light as he continued to follow the ever strengthening scent of the dirigible plums 'still I hope her offer still stands even if only for a few days' Harry thought before a cold chill ran down his spine causing him to drop his trunk and set his other hand aflame as he raised his fists

Harry waited a few minutes constantly using his enhanced senses to find out what had caused the chill but all he could hear and feel was the evening wind blowing through the area "that wasn't normal" Harry thought out loud as he extinguished the flames on his right hand before lifting his trunk once more and heading toward the direction of the scent of dirigible plums

Fifteen minutes later Harry couldn't help but chuckle as he looked at what was assumed to be Luna's home, a giant rook sitting atop a small hill "it fits, it really does fit" Harry chuckled as he began to head towards it the scent that belonged to Luna finally reaching his nose

Ten minutes later Harry found himself at the gate of the Lovegood home, or The Rookery as Luna called it, before setting his trunk down and opened the slightly damaged gate before feeling a slight pulse of magic fill the air 'normal wards I hope' Harry thought as he grabbed his trunk before walking up the zig zagging path towards the house 'I wonder if Luna designed this or someone else did' Harry wondered in amusement as he noted the assortment of plants growing along the path

Harry stopped and blinked in surprise at the sight before him, less than a meter away was a small dog made entirely made of fire staring at him "I'll be, you're a Heliopath aren't you" Harry said with a massive grin as he crouched down to look at the fiery dog before frowning 'I thought I wouldn't be able to see them for a while yet' Harry asked

'it seems hatchling that your core is developing faster than anticipated' Minerva answered causing Harry to frown as he reached out and proceeded to pet the Heliopath with his flaming left hand

'I thought I had till the end of the year' Harry asked

'wrong core sweetie, you are accessing the power of your still converting core sooner than anticipated allowing you to do things like see these Heliopaths as they are known here' Minerva told him causing Harry to nod as he stopped petting the fiery dog and standing back up

'should I be worried' Harry asked as he continued towards the house

'I don't think so hatchling, if your core begins to convert faster then we will warn you otherwise just do your best not to call forth your dragon slayer magic _too_ often' Minerva warned causing Harry to nod

'consider me warned' Harry said as he reached the top of the path and was about to nod before the door flew open and Harry found himself tackled to the ground before chuckling as an unmistakable sent reached his nose "hey hatchling" Harry said in amusement as he looked down at the smiling face of Luna Lovegood

"hey Harry" Luna replied happily not moving from her place on Harry's chest causing the dragon slayer to chuckle as he reached down and patted Luna's head

"sorry I didn't send a letter saying I was coming, the whole thing was a bit rushed" Harry said as his cheeks flushed red in embarrassment before he felt Luna remove herself from his chest allowing him to stand up

"it's ok, daddy said you can stay but you have to use the sofa" Luna told him causing Harry to chuckle as he picked up his trunk

"lead the way hatchling" Harry said in amusement before following the bubbly blond into her home

An hour later

Harry sat on the couch inside a brightly coloured room after an interesting interrogation/conversation with Luna's father that included what seemed to be an interview judging by the fact that Luna was sat in the corner wearing a hat with the word reporter sown into it as she scribbled notes down

All in all the last hour while _very_ amusing was also completely draining as he had no clue of what was going on before being told where he could sleep until the guest room was set up, the fact that he was still recovering his magic from Pyros' takeover earlier in the evening had left him near wiped out leaving Harry to sustain himself through sky dragon slayer magic

Harry let out a yawn before laying down on the sofa, hopefully he'd feel better in the morning before closing his eyes and allowing himself to fall asleep

The next morning

Harry let out a groan as he felt himself waking up after a night of actual rest instead of training, there was also the fact that the instant he stated to come round uncountable unknown but familiar scents assaulted his senses and only the fact he recalled he had turned up at Luna's after Pyros had taken control of his body the previous night

"morning Harry" he heard Luna chirp as she entered the living room causing Harry to open his left eye and look at Luna who had her constant smile on her face causing a soft smile to appear as Harry's right eye opened

"morning hatchling" Harry replied as he sat up and turning so he was sitting on the sofa allowing room for Luna to sit down next to him "sleep well" Harry asked as Luna plopped down next to him and nodded causing Harry to smile "so any plans for today" Harry asked

"no, daddy is wary about going out" Luna told him causing him to look at the young waif with a look that asked her to explain further "oh, Sirius Black escaped from Azkaban last week" Luna told him causing Harry to blink at the familiar name before it hit him

"Black, I thought he was a Non magical" Harry asked Luna who shook her head

it would take Luna almost an hour to tell him the known history of Sirius Black the most widely known to all (except him) was that Sirius Black was the one who sold out his parents to Voldemort that night

Luna had left Harry to regain his thoughts as even she could see the restrained hatred and anger behind his eyes, Harry would spend the next couple of hours venting within his soulscape

a week later

Harry sat in the Lovegood front garden by the Dirigible plum bush, he had been told that until Sirius Black had been recaptured they were lifting the restraints on his dragon slayer magic and that while he would still have to train to use many of the abilities his dragons were no longer holding back his ability to use his dragon slayer spells meaning he no longer had to rely on pure element manipulation laced with dragon slayer magic

Harry opened his eyes to meet the curious silvery eyes staring at him as they had been for at least seven or eight minutes now "bored hatchling?" Harry asked getting a negative shake of the head from Luna causing him to smile, Harry leant forward allowing him to shift from a crossed leg position to the seiza position which allowed him to easily stand up without needing his hands

"well, that's my training done for now, would you like to search for another Heliopath" Harry asked curiously before smiling at the look of happiness on Luna's face as she quickly grabbed his hand and dragged him away from the Dirigible plum bush to hunt down the creatures of flame that Harry could see

An hour later

Harry looked in amusement as he stared at a Heliopath that had taken the form of a massive stag 'hey pyros, I thought you said Heliopaths were hooved creatures why did I see one that was a dog' Harry asked as he remembered the encounters with the spirits of flame

'it's a preference, I am not entirely sure but to see a Heliopath that _isn't_ a hooved creature while rare is not impossible Harry' Pyros stated causing another question to form

'but why take that form, why take any form' Harry asked

'Heliopaths are creature spirits that have been infused with fire, be it natural such as passing away during the day or being killed by fire' pyros began 'the reason hooved creatures are the most common to see are because they are the ones who are most likely to be infused with fire upon their death, for a dog to have been infused with fire means it likely died under the heat of the sun' Pyros explained as Harry watched Luna try and fawn over the invisible creature

Harry stepped toward and rested his right hand on the Heliopath's head and rubbed the space between the massive antlers, the stag seemed to purr under his ministrations causing Harry to chuckle before catching the hidden look of disappointment in his hatchlings eyes

With a hidden smile Harry called forth his fire dragon slayer magic thankful that he had studied non-magical science long enough to make this a viable option, with an almost unnoticeable burst of flame the Heliopath burst into existence before the two magic users as Harry used his fire to make the creature visible, if only or a short time

Harry grinned as he kept feeding the Heliopath flames that would make it visible while watching as Luna had quickly moved to pet the creature whilst studying it at the same time

A few minutes later the Heliopath gave a while that indicated that the flames he was channelling into it was causing the creature to reach its limit, with no hesitation Harry pulled his hand back while extinguishing what flames he could as the Heliopath burnt away the sustaining flames

Harry smiled in amusement at the look of disappointment on Luna's face as the Heliopath disappeared before giving her a pat on the head "maybe we can find one another time hatchling" Harry offered causing the small blond to smile

A week later

Harry sat upon one of the merlons of the rookery breathing in the pure air and drawing in the magic, today he had been warned about the guards of Azkaban patrolling the nearby area for Sirius black

From what little Harry had been told and found in his books the dementors were wraith like dark creatures, in fact there were two types of dementors the progenitors who are not born but are created from corrupted magic itself, these dementors take a long time to come to be because they can only manifest in areas heavily saturated in dark magic allowing them to grow like mold

A progenitor dementor has few features and what they do have are hidden behind a black tattered cloak which is only lowered to consume a soul, the second type came into being through the existence of the progenitor dementors as a dead body that becomes _infected_ by the magic of a dementor allows it to reanimate before warping to become a dementor

The second type are birthed dementors, unlike their _parents_ a birthed dementor due to originally having a body also has a gender allowing them to _breed_ with other birthed dementors but were in fact rarer to come across due to the fact that the corpse they would infect would have to _resonate_ with the dark magic of the dementors

Due to these dementors having bodies it also weighed them down preventing them from flying through the air like a progenitor, the only other thing Harry had found out was that the only way to defend against one of these creatures was a charm called the patronus charm which he would have to put some effort into learning

Harry rolled his shoulder both letting out a pop as he did so before opening his eyes revealing the dragon like slits that had replaced his circular pupil, he could feel his dragon slayer magic flowing through his body more actively than ever and was only getting stronger

With a blink Harry's eyes returned to their normal state, unknown to all even his dragon family Harry was worried as over the past few days he had noticed something within his dragon slayer magic

A shift

What caused it or what it would do Harry was unsure of but it concerned him deeply as the last time he had felt anything remotely close was when he had absorbed the lacrima holding his family, Harry shook his head unaware of the static that briefly flashed around his now shoulder length spiky hair


	4. Chapter 4

welcome readers of dragon prince of the wizarding world to chapter four, i hope to gods that you like this chapter and i am sorry it has taken me a while to post it but just before christmas a rather delicate family issue arose and has managed to take up a good portion of my time worrying and causing writers block.

but now i have finally managed to write out a chapter, also in this chapter a few things will happen that may not make sense yet but they are here for a reason and will be explained further in the story, but for now onto the story and once again i hope you enjoy

Disclaimer: author note on chapter 1

oh last minute add, the referal code to the discord room created for my stories is :e442dfs

i would add the link but is vain and only redirects to itself

* * *

Chapter four

Summers end and creatures of fear and death

Harry opened his eyes to the sky blue ceiling that was laced with dark clouds that were moving across the celling 'its scary how similar this is to the great hall ceiling' Harry thought as he sat up and ignoring the quad coloured room that seemed to coincide with each of his surrogate families scale colours

The past eleven days had been exhausting as when he wasn't spending time with Luna he was heavily training in water dragon slayer magic, Harry slipped out of the bed before walking around it to his trunk at the foot of the bed before kicking it open causing a small breeze to hit shirt

Without much thought Harry reached into his trunk and removed a pair of dark blue trousers and a black shirt before throwing them on the bed and closing his trunk 'I wonder what Luna plans for today' Harry thought to himself as he began to get dressed

After a few minutes a now dressed Harry grabbed his wand holster that contained his wand from the bedside table and attached it to his right arm causing a familiar thought to pop into his head, once secured to his wrist Harry proceeded to flick his wrist causing the holster to eject the wand into his waiting hand

'I'll be lucky to get a full year from you at this rate' Harry thought as he examined his wand, he could already see minor cracks forming in the casing from the previous year and the tip of the wood was now a charred black over its original holly casings colour, the handle was also showing signs of damage as the bark like handle had gone from a dark brown to a light black as if the wood was slowly starting to burn in his had

Harry shook his head and placed his wand back in the wrist holder mentally preying that his wand would not break this year before heading to the living room where Luna was undoubtably waiting for him as she had been every morning for the last two weeks

Harry smiled to himself as he walked down the stair he had spent the last two weeks in a magizoologists dream as Luna dragged him out to hunt for Heliopaths so she could document them, he had also ended up being questioned on knowledge of animals many thought fictional but were ether confirmed as once alive or still alive by his dragons

Honestly he hope today would be as peaceful as the others had been

Harry smiled as he walked into the living room to reveal Luna in her Heliopath hunting clothes that consisted of a pair of trousers, a shirt, a jumper and a pair of sandals but what stood out most was that the clothes looked as if they were burning

They weren't of course as her clothing had been enchanted with a variant of the bluebell fire spell, it was a hybrid of an ancient Greek fire spell, the bluebell flame spell and the heatless flame spell as it took the sticking properties of the ancient greet fire spell, the control of the bluebell flame spell and the heatless attribute from the heatless flame spell resulting in a spell that could be woven into clothing

According to Luna it was a spell her mother had created while she was alive and had written down in her journal, Harry chuckled at the sight before nodding causing Luna's smile to widen as she grabbed her note pad and pencil before grabbing Harry and dragging him out the front door

This once again continued until the 31st of August when Luna had bound into the guest room while he was asleep and crashed into him demanding he wake up so they could go to Diagon alley, Harry's reaction from being forced awake on one of the few days he actually got to sleep retaliated by dragging Luna onto the bed and cuddling with the struggling waif for a final five minutes of rest before acquiescing to her original request and releasing her to get out of bed

Almost an hour later Harry found himself glaring at the floo gate in front of him while Luna looked on in amusement as she had grown used to the idea that Harry couldn't use any form of transport barring his own broom, Luna's father on the other hand looked curious at to why is house guest was attempting to murder his fireplace via stare until Luna whispered the reason not that it stopped Harry from hearing the demeaning true

With a reluctant growl Harry reached into the pot on the mantel and grabbed some floo powder before stepping into the fireplace before throwing the floo powder down "Diagon" Harry said before the green flames once again gave off a scent that made him want to throw up as he tried to utter the last word and instead just like the last time something garbled came out whisking him away

Knockturn alley

Markus Scarrs Indelible Tattoos

If Mirajane Scarr could pick something she didn't expect to happen a second time it would be watching the boy who lived stumbling out of her floo and dropping to his knees trying not to throw up, in an instant her wand was in her hand as she conjured a chair behind him before walking over and helping him onto it "floo just hates you don't it squirt" came her husbands voice as he walked into the waiting room

"hates me alright" Harry groaned out in discomfort causing Gajeel to chuckle

"ya ain't the only one kid, Mira used to get thrown out of the floo before she gave up" Gajeel revealed with a massive grin causing the recovering teen to let out a soft chuckle

"Hush" was all Mirajane said stood up and walked over to her husband before whacking him over the back of his head causing both men to grin

"so kid, bit of an ask here" Gajeel started causing Harry to look at the older man "I know I got your designs, nice work by the way been refining it when I get the time but I'm getting off topic, why are you here and how for that matter" Gajeel asked

"you mean other than transportation hating me magical or otherwise?" Harry asked getting a nod in return "the smell of the burning floo powder makes me want to throw up" Harry stated causing Gajeel and Mirajane to frown as it was a previously unknown glitch in the floo network that would deposit someone in _their_ shop

Before the three could react the floo flared to life once more before a blond blur shot out and nearly crashed into the back of the chair Mirajane had conjured, fortunately Harry quickly span around so he was now standing behind the chair and caught the blur

"hey hatchling" Harry wheezed before letting out a cough before looking down at Luna "didn't expect you to follow" Harry stated causing Luna to look up at him with a grin

"daddy said to meet him at Gringotts, I wanted to try your new floo address but it was difficult to make the same noise you did" Luna stated with a grin causing Harry to chuckle

"you should get a move on runt, still ain't time for your job" Gajeel stated causing Harry to nod

"come on hatchling, let go find Xeno" Harry told Luna giving a quick gave to Gajeel and Mirajane leading Luna out the store

Once the two had left a scowl appeared on Gajeel's face "useless bastards can't even fix a glitch in the floo" Gajeel grumbled as he walked towards his fireplace before casting a few spells "gonna annoy some people but I'm not leaving this open until its fixed" Gajeel thought out loud as he cast his final spell that conjured a wall over the fireplace

Pov change

Harry quickly pulled Luna along with him as he headed towards the exit of Knockturn alley that lead to Diagon alley, a few minutes later Harry let out a sigh of relief as they passed through the exit and entered Diagon alley "come on hatchling, lets find your father shall we" Harry asked as he let go of Luna who nodded prompting Harry to begin sniffing the air for Xenophilius' scent

Despite the massive amount of people Harry quickly managed to distinguish the scent of Luna's father from the crows in a few moments "got him, come on hatchling" Harry said before following the scent Luna following behind him

A few minutes later Harry found Luna's father in Flourish and Blotts in a stare down with several books "something interesting" Harry asked only for the books to turn at stare at him with a low growl, Harry felt himself chuckle before releasing a deep growl cowing the book at the sound "so what are these" Harry asked gesturing to the jade green book with golden engravings

"these are the monster book of monsters, apparently they are required for the third year care of magical creatures course" Xenophilius answered causing Harry to grin in amusement as he stepped forward and flipped the latch

"stop don't do that" Harry heard the manager shout before he could stop Harry reaching in, in an instant the roughly twenty books in the cage swarmed Harry's hand that quickly turned to stone preventing damage

Harry chuckled in amusement as the books continued to try and gnaw "that tickles" Harry chucked before his eyes became almost coal like and his pupils became slit much like an angry dragons and a deep growl once more slipped from his throat causing the books to stop "good" Harry stated before grasping one of the compliant books and moving it close to eye level

"you will behave or I will rend you into scraps" Harry growled out before smiling happily as the book in his hand quivered "good book" Harry said as he closed the cage before looking at the manager "could you possibly get me the third year books along with the books required for ancient runes" Harry asked as he reached into his left pocket with his free hand and removed the books list for this year passing it to the still shocked manager who nodded before walking away to collect the books

"so, how was your staring contest" Harry asked Xenophilius causing the man to chuckle

"interesting, did you know that their eyes are small enough that you can barely seen them on the side of the front cover" Xenophilius asked causing Harry to smiled

"yup, kinda hard to miss" Harry said honestly not mentioning that if he didn't have enhanced eyesight he would never have noticed the small eyes hidden within the jade green of the front cover

Xenophilius chuckled in amusement at the answer "indeed it is Harry" Xenophilius said before looking to his daughter "shall we head to Madam Malkins Luna" he asked getting a nod from Luna "shall we meet at the Leaky cauldron in an hour" Xenophilius asked Harry who nodded in reply causing him to smile "excellent now to Madam Malkins" Xenophilius stated before leaving the store Luna following him

Half an hour later

Harry stood outside Ollivander's before sighing and walking inside the bell above the door going off, seconds later Ollivander appeared from the back of the store "Mr Potter, I was not expecting another visit so soon" Ollivander stated

"my wand is damaged, not broken and it still works as it always has but it is damaged" Harry stated watching as Ollivander's eyes hardened, with a flick his wand was ejected from its holster and into his hand before it was placed on the counter

"damaged, no this is worse than damaged" Ollivander stated as he picked the wand up "not only has the wand been overpower you have burned the tip of the wand which will further damage the wand" Ollivander breathed out as he slowly ran his fingers over the damage

"unfortunately dealing with a basilisk means channelling more magic than usual, also it held up pretty well for being dipped in magic made magma" Harry stated bluntly causing the wand maker to stare at him before sighing

"there is little I can say here mister Potter, as a wand maker I'm beyond happy a wand I created was used to face a basilisk unbroken, on the other hand I am rather unhappy that in less than a year you have brought your wand to the point of _shattering_ it with a few overpowered spells" Ollivander stated as he set the wand back on the counter before reaching underneath and pulling out several piece of paper

"normally a new wand cannot be sold to anyone under seventeen and even then there must be proof and a sufficient reason for a replacement want to be required either via oath of the remains of the original wand" Ollivander stated as he flicked through the papers "this is one of the rare cases in which I can sell a second wand to a witch or wizard" Ollivander continued before placing two pieces of paper down on the counter

"I will need you to sign these two forms the first will sign your wand over to me and depending on if you wish to keep it or not will depend on what is done with it" Ollivander stated before motioning the second form "this one is a form we both need to sign in order for me to sell you your new wand" Ollivander stated causing to Harry to nod before signing both forms and watching Ollivander sign the second form

With that done Ollivander walked over to the shelves behind him before glancing over the boxes, a moment later he gently removed a box from the shelf in front of him causing the wands above the one he had now removed to drop a level as he walked back towards Harry slowly opening the box

"cherry wood, 10 inches, dragon heartstring, good for almost any spell type and quick to learn while also having the ability to use dark spells" Ollivander offered as he revealed the cherry wood wand, the handle of the wand was a dark brown that bordered on black that then went onto blend with the lighter but still dark brown cherry shaft of the wand

Harry blinked, he could feel the anger of his dragons at the mention of the core but Harry was concerned about how it would react to his own dragon based magic and his still converting core "don't blame me if this blows up" Harry warned Ollivander as he hesitantly took the wand by the handle

In an instant Harry knew this would end badly as his dragon slayer magics all roared through his body and into the wand all directed at the core of the wand, the next moment it was like a natural disaster had happened as the wand shattered into four pieces once being crushed by a sphere of water, a piece was encased in what appeared to be obsidian, the third piece was being torn asunder by a sphere of violent wind and the final piece was being reduced to ash by a sphere of flames

Moments later the four elements disappeared without a trace leaving no sign of the wand he had held just seconds before "can say I didn't expect that" Harry muttered glancing at the shocked Ollivander

The next three hours Harry found himself beyond bored as every wand handed to him either tended to reject him or not try to bond, after the second dragon heartstring wand Ollivander kept all of the remaining ones from his reach while continuing the search

Harry let out a huff, the reason it had taken so long was not because he was testing two thirds of the wands within the store but there were dozens of people coming in for a wand meaning Ollivander would switch to them and help them find a new wand before switching back to Harry once they had left

"the last combination I have left mister potter, sycamore and phoenix feather" Ollivander offered passing him the wand, with a small flick a torrent of fire left the wand the Harry countered with a wall of water as he dropped the wand onto the counter

"I must say I am rather surprised that you have been unable to bind with any of the three cores I use mister potter, that says nothing about how violently your magic reacts to a dragon core wand" Ollivander said with a wince

Harry let out a sigh, if there was anyone who would need to know what was happening to his own magic this was defiantly one of the few as he still required a focus to use for wizarding based magic "while this may have saved us a lot of time I am currently doing so against the advice of those who teach me" Harry stated as he felt the disagreement of his dragon family

"for me to even consider telling you I need a vow of silence about what we talk about" Harry stated seriously causing the feeling of disagreement to fade slightly as it became obvious that Harry intended to safeguard the knowledge

Ollivander looked at Harry is disbelief "the fact you even know the term mister potter worries me" Ollivander stated

Harry smiled "yeah, I break into the restricted section too often according to Luna, if it helps I can swear an oath to release you once the knowledge becomes common place" Harry offered causing a look of relief to appear in Ollivander's eyes

"it seems I have little choice here if I am to help you find a wand Mister Potter" Ollivander stated before drawing his own wand "I Garrick Ollivander swear an oath of silence to Harry Potter for the information to be imparted" Ollivander chanted causing a silver ring to appear around his right wrist before fading away

"I Harry Potter swear an oath to release Garrick Ollivander from his oath of silence upon my magic becoming common knowledge" Harry chanted casing a similar silver ring to appear around his right wrist that also disappeared moments later

With that Harry began to explain

The next day

"HARRY LET GO" Hermione Granger shouted in annoyance as she tried to pull her friend away from one of the stone pillars opposite the Hogwarts express

"NO, I DON'T WANNA RIDE THAT DEATH TRAP" Harry denied as he gripped the pillar tighter causing small cracks to form "JUST LET ME RUN THERE" Harry pleaded

Xenophilius couldn't help but chuckle at the scene before him, yes he knew of Harry's reluctance to use any form of transport if only for an instance plus he had also been privy to the details of how well he handled floo travel from his daughters who was watching the chaos in amusement along with many parents on the platform

"should we get him on the train daddy, it's leaving soon" Xenophilius heard Luna ask from beside him

"a little longer pumpkin, I wish to see if the pillar breaks before the bell rings" Xenophilius answered as he watched Hermione failed to remove Harry from the pillar, a few minutes later Hermione had failed to remove Harry from the pillar he was clinging to as the final whistle blew

"now" Luna asked causing her father to nod before drawing his wand from inside his coat and firing a tickling charm at Harry who quickly fell from the pillar as he broke down laughing "I shall get him onto the train pumpkin, you will have to help move him to a carriage" Xenophilius warned as he cast the levitation charm upon Harry's clothing and moving him into the train before releasing both charms

Luna quickly followed Hermione into the train after giving her father a hug so that they could ensure Harry would not try and escape the train, moments later the train began to move rendering Harry immobile

Five minutes later

Luna and Hermione both carried Harry through the last carriage looking for an empty compartment their trunks having been shrunk were in their pockets, due to Harry being more vocal about refusing to enter the train this year the only available compartment was the one at the very end of the train

Thankfully the compartment only hand a single occupant that both Hermione and Luna quickly figured out was the new defence against the dark arts teacher before slumping the semi-conscious motion sick Harry on the opposite end of the seat that their new teacher slept on while the girls claimed their own seat opposite the boys

Hermione quickly excused herself as she left the compartment allowing Luna to move to Harry's side before removing a vial from inside her robe "daddy gave me this for you to take, it's a pepper up potion, he thought it might help" Luna offered before removing the stopped and bringing it to Harry's lips that parted slightly allowing her to slowly tip the potion into his mouth

A moment later a large gulp was heard as Harry swallowed the entire potion in one go before colour returned to his complexion "better" Luna asked before getting a hug from Harry

"much better hatchling, still tastes horrible though" Harry said with a straight face causing the two to chuckle

"daddy said it was a strong dose allowing you to get to Hogwarts" Luna told Harry who nodded before shaking his head

the next several hours were spent in mostly peace and quiet despite Hermione's new cat Crookshanks demanding attention, Malfoy trying to start an argument only to flee at Hermione pointing out the new professor in the compartment and the snack cart making it to their end of the train

"lovely weather" Harry quipped as he glanced out the window, the heavy rain and winds continuously pelting the moving train as the windows themselves had started to mist over and the lamps along the train had began to light up

Harry lowered his edition of The Quibbler that he had been reading as the scent of death began to filter into the air, without warning the train began to slow down causing Harry to set his newspaper down on next to him "something's wrong, wands out" Harry warned as the train continued to slow the sound of the heavy winds and rain getting louder

Harry stood moving to open the door before the strain stopped with a jolt causing Harry to stumble back from the door ignoring the sounds of trunks hitting the ground, with no warning the lights went out moments later plunging at least the carriage they were in into complete darkness

Without missing a moment a bright flame roared to life in Harry's now raised palm illuminating the compartment once again "use Lumos, I'll be back in a moment" Harry told Hermione and Luna the former looking hesitant while the latter nodded before drawing her wand and doing the as told

Harry quickly left the compartment and moved onto the next one quickly checking on those inside, once confirmed that no one was injured Harry closed the door and moved onto the next compartment but before he could continue a sense of dread filled the carriage along with a cold mist

Unknown to Harry within the center of the pool where the small orb of light resided, in the very center of the orb a small seed formed that was quickly absorbed into the light before even the dragons could sense it

Harry let out a growl smoke leaking from the corners of his mouth as a withered hand slowly began to pry the exit door open, in an instant the roaring winds and heavy rain became much louder to his enhanced senses before he flinched as he felt something trying to reach into his mind

The instant the door opened allowing the horrifying creature into the train Harry called forth his magic both his hands surrounded by raging balls of flame that illuminated the entire train carriage, the flames were quickly forced to fade as the dementor let out a deep rattling breath that caused Harry to stumble as the creature ripped into his mind with ease and pulled for the worst memories hidden within the depth of his mind

The last thing Harry heard was the pleading scream of a woman before magic rushed through his body and was instinctually directed at the dementor with a defending explosion

The next day

An inhale of air was the only warning that Poppy Pomfrey got before chaos reigned within the hospital wing as powerful and destructive currents of air rushed towards an unconscious Harry potter and surrounding his body destroying all around him barring the bed he laid upon

All of the teachers within Hogwarts were aware of Harry's elemental abilities due to Flitwick having told them of such within the first year when they became active, unfortunately when an elemental thought they were in danger their own powers at time activated unconsciously to protect themselves much like they had on the express out right destroying the ceiling and one of the walls of the final carriage of the Hogwarts express along with vaporising the head of the dementor with them

Thankfully the currents soon died down allowing her to emerge from behind her desk where she had been forced to take cover the moment Harry's abilities had activated, looking at the damage from his air aspect Poppy was now able to understand how a dementor had met its end at the hands of a thirteen year old student

In an instant poppy stood up and hurried toward Harry her wand casting dozens of reparos at the damaged infirmary before arriving at Harry's bed and quickly casting several diagnostic spells on the slowly awakening boy

Pov change

The first thing Harry felt as he awake from the depths of his mind where even his dragons could not reach was how empty his magical core was, the drained young wizard took a breath of air willing his trickle of magic to respond, and respond it did as the magic carried through the unpolluted air of the Scotland highlands rushed towards him and surrounded his body in a sphere of magically charged air that he quickly started to consume

In less than a minute Harry's core was completely full and slowly began to aid in his bodies healing as it normally would "did anyone get the number of the dragon that hit me" Harry rasped out his eyes cracking open

His body felt like it had gone through an all out training session against his entire dragon family "do not move Mr Potter, your core was completely empty upon your arrival last night and has only now shown any sign of refilling itself" Madam Pomfrey warned him causing Harry to let out another groan his eyes closing at the harsh light

"be fine" Harry grumbled as he felt his magic slowly fixing the damaged caused by his depletion of his magical core

"hardly Mr Potter or your elemental abilities would not have tried to instinctively destroy the infirmary

"ory" Harry groaned in reply as the burning that filled his body began to faced before letting out a gasp as he felt his magic almost rush like a wave through his body leaving a tingling sensation, moments later his burning emerald eyes snapped open as his body let out a violent spasm

No warning was given as his veins became visible due to glowing a dark blue, his arms slowly gained a scale like pattern as they turned a dark grey, the area around his eyes and forehead gained scales that were a crimson red, his eyes turned a golden yellow and upon his back hidden by his shirt dozens of feather like scales formed

Before Harry could reign in his magic he felt his magic being actively suppressed and heavily to the point he was unable to call for any magic at all, in turn the draconic features that had appeared quickly faded away the magic sustaining them no longer present and causing Harry to fall unconscious

Soulscape

Harry opened his eyes and found him at the very center of his soulscape watching in shock as volcanos formed in Quake's portion of his soulscape, massive tidal waves and whirlpools filled the portion of his soulscape that Minerva resided in, the forests where Venus resided was engulfed by uncountable tornados and the volcanos that belonged in Pyros' portion of the soulscape were violently erupting constantly darkening the air further with each eruption

Harry cried out in pain as once more the unique dragon features that had appeared upon his body within the infirmary manifested themselves on his mental form although this time instead of having feather like scales upon his back a pair of large dragon wings with four sets of scale running horizontally across both wings

At the top was a line of deep red scales, underneath them was a set of a dirt brown scales, next was a line of deep blue scales and on the final row the wings gained white feather like scales "FIGHT IT/ _FIGHT IT_ / **FIGHT IT/** FIGHT IT" the four voices of his dragons roared in tandem

Harry quickly resisted the strange transformation further repressing the rampaging magic that filled his mind, body and soul until it was subconsciously restrained, moments later Harry collapsed vaguely aware that the soulscape was no longer being ravaged by the elements that filled them

Harry felt more than saw himself get rolled over by one of the dragons all of whom had gathered around him looking down in concern "that bad" Harry asked softly as he glanced to each of his draconic family who each looked at each other

"kid, don't ask how because we aren't sure how but you triggered a bastardised version of dragon force" Quake stated causing Harry's eyes to widen in shock "yeah that's our reaction to it too" Quake said before continuing

"and my core, what happened to it" Harry asked in concern before noting the looks of concern within their eyes "what happened to my core" Harry asked again

"little one your core just underwent the strain of dragon force, even with us repressing it we could not stop your core from converting at an accelerated rate, your original core is gone you are now a true zero generation dragon slayer" Venus explained

Harry blinked while the news about no longer being able to use his new wand a term spoken stood out to him more "zero, shouldn't I be a first generation dragon slayer" Harry asked in confusion

"if you want to be technical you would be something different since you have both dragon slayer magics and our soul merged with your own through lacrima allowing us to boost and train you in said magics" Pyros explained

"hence the term zero generation, I'm sure that if Sage Belserion was here he would agree seeing as you are a new type of dragon slayer" Minerva added

"plus we were taken by someone who had our book to a magical hospital and heard the term patient zero, the first person to have contracted an easily transmitting illness … I believe" Quake added his voice laced with amusement

Harry blinked before a look of amusement appeared on his face "more or less Quake" Harry said in amusement before becoming solemn "so I'm a pure caster mage now" Harry asked

"indeed, while your original magic was a mix of holder and caster type magic your new core is not as flexible when it comes to magic as it was before" Minerva said causing Harry to let out a groan as he forced himself to sit up

"on one hand I'm a dragon slayer, on the other hand … you know while we've learned quite a few spells I don't think I'd ever bother using most except for ones such as the repairing spell, I cant say its that great a loss at this point" Harry thought out loud

"you're gonna have to be careful kid, while being a dragon slayer makes you a lot more durable you don't have the benefit of healing like you did before" Pyros warned him causing Harry to nod

"I take it I cant leave just yet" Harry asked

"no, your body needs to take a few hours to recover so go with Venus and get some sleep runt you need it" Pyros said with a smirk causing Harry to look up at the large red dragon with a glare before sighing

"sure why not" Harry agreed reluctantly knowing that they knew the condition of his body better than he did before slowly standing up and heading in the direction of Venus's cave

* * *

ok so you made it to the end, congrats ... i think

anyway at this point i am NOT going to reveal what harry's wand is even if it is useless, as to what has happened to harry's old wand that will appear next chapter

now harry did not access a true dragon force, what he accessed was a small portion of each elements version of dragon force fueled by what was left of his core which was quickly changed to match the rest of his magic

also if you recognise the seed, yes it is THAT seed but no it wont affect him in the way that it should, the seed is also the reason harry has also become a full dragon slayer and im sorry if you dont like the term zero generation dragon slayer but it sounded cool in my head and im running with it even if how i explained it in the fic was kinda crap

reviews, advice and critisim welcome but flames will be used to keep me warm and nothing else

also if you have any ideas for the story let me hear them, for now you'll have to wait for the next chapter: Scales Vs claws


	5. hiatus notice

i hate to do this but as of 1:33 am GMT 10/02/2020, i am putting all my stories on hiatus

i have spent months trying and trying to put pen to paper (so to speak) and work on my stories with the boundless time i have at my disposal, so until i manage to break this gods awful case of writers block i won't be posting any updates

i do appologise but i just can't write right now and its annoys me because i love writing

anyway this is Luffy signing off for a while


End file.
